Siempre listos
by Carime Jackson
Summary: Tess se encuentra en un estado parecido a la depresión, Shane intenta ayudarla, pero todo se complica un poco. ¿Qué pasará? Ven a leer ;
1. Capitulo 1

A sido un año desde que todo cambió

Capitulo 1

A sido un año desde que todo cambió.

Mi mayordomo guarda una camisa HORRIBLE en mi maleta (una de las 5).

-Esa ¡no! ¿Qué estás loco? Se supone que tengo que brillar, ¿OK?- Osea ¡Cómo alguien puede tener tan mal gusto!

-Di-disculpe se-señorita, pero es-que va a un campa-pa-mento- trata de disculparse torpemente.

-Solo un campamento- En verdad se los digo, me estoy empezando a alterar la incompetencia es algo que simplemente me pone de taan mal humor.

-¿Solo un campamento? ¿Solo un campamento? ¿Tienes idea de quien va a ir a 'solo ese campamento'?- Tomo un respiro y antes de que Francoise se disculpe continuo-¡Shane Gray! No puedo llevar lo primero que encuentre, tiene que ser tan 'High qualified'-

-¿Qué pasa mi amor?- pregunta mi madre a quien hasta escuchar su voz no había sentido entrar a mi cuarto, ella es TJ Tyler, osea, ¡Obvio que lo sabían! ¿Quién no lo sabría? Por favor.

-Mami- digo alegre al sentir que por una vez en mi vida se interesa por completo en mí. Ella camina hacia mi cama y se sienta junto a mí.

-Seguro estás ansiosa- dice mientras juega con mi cabello como no hacía desde que tenía 5. Quizás es que hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía eso, pero sentí que algo dentro de mí se inflaba y mi respiración adquiría un ritmo más calmado. Lo mejor: se siente bien.-Te voy a extrañar-

OK, no se que está pasando, pero, Osea…¡A quién le importa! Mamá esta siendo cool conmigo, ¿no se supone que sea agradecida?

Mmm… parece que no todo es alegría en el mundo de la farándula, el teléfono de mamá sonó, otra vez y a mamá: no le quedó otra más que contestar, y ahí quedo yo, tan sola como siempre.

-Lo típico- alcancé a suspirar sin pensarlo.

Francoise acaba de terminar de preparar mis cosas para mañana. Probablemente es mi expresión la que le impide dejar la habitación, pero es que como no entiende, obviamente es taan claro que quiero estar sola.

-Vete- le dije bajo.

-Pero señorita, ¿Está segura?-

-TE DIJE QUE TE FUERAS…¡AFUERA! ¡LARGO! Vete, vete…- Mis sollozos me impiden seguir hablando y mi voz se quiebra en un débil chillido, en el que solo yo entiendo, solo yo entiendo mis ideas, solo yo…

Mi cojín es tan suave y tan felpudo, es mi mejor compañero cuando me siento sola y triste, muchas veces he pedido a mamá me compre una mascota, un poodle o un gato Siamés, un hamster no, es taan: ¡ewwwww! El cambiarle la viruta y todo eso del aseo. ¡Guag!

Como sea, en esta casa no se tiene ni un momento de paz, no acaba de salir Francoise y entra la mucama.

-Señorita Tess- dice con esa voz ¡Tan desesperante!

Simplemente no puedo evitar poner los ojos blancos. ¡Lo se! Prometí ser una buena chica y todo eso, pero es que simplemente es taan torpe toda esta situación, es algo que no puedo manejar ¡Parece increíble! Que yo, Tess Tyler, no pueda manejar algo.

De todos modos, es como si el mundo entero se revelara contra mí, el verano pasado, esta chica, Mitchie Torres, osó desafiarme y se salió con la suya, se hizo amiga de Shane Gray (o quizás más que amiga, ¿Quién sabe?), luego vino Peggy, y Ella, y luego la escuela.

Bueno, siendo un poco más realista, nadie en la escuela sería capaz de desafiarme, osea… es cosa de ver quien soy ¡Hello!¿ Hija de TJ Tyler les dice algo? Sigo siendo tan popular como siempre, pero (ya me estoy deprimiendo otra vez, en verdad les digo, parece que el verano pasado me afecto) de todas maneras pareciera que sigo sin amigos, a veces pienso que solo está conmigo por conveniencia. Lo cuál, pensaran, es sencillamente más que obvio.

De vuelta a la Mucama, que en esta fracción de segundo tomó aire para seguir hablando:

-Son las diez y treinta señorita, debería dormir, mañana será un día muy agotador.-

Le sonrío amablemente recordando (solo por esta vez) que es su trabajo, que, aunque parezca raro que yo lo diga, tiene razón, además, de que sí tengo sueño y necesito dormir antes de ver si al fin encuentro algún amigo o amiga en Camp Rock.

Buenas noches, sueñen conmigo y es todo por hoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, ahora la historia va a cambiar un poquito, y sí pueden culparme todo lo que quieran pero se va a quedar así, el "capitulo 1" puede ser considerado un prologo (aunque no lo es), ya que solo nos va a dar una nueva idea de el razonar de Tess de aquí a futuro. A lo que voy, ahora la historia será contada en tercera persona, como me gusta escribir…. Sí, muajajaja, me gusta saberlo todo (aunque no va a llegar a pasar nunca, solo en mi imaginación, pero bueno).

Capitulo 2

Tess se levantó a la mañana siguiente fingiendo que era un día como cualquier otro, aunque en realidad no fuese así, era parte de la imagen que le gustaba (o que sentía la necesidad) de irradiar.

-Francoise, dile a Julia (la mucama) que o me pone huevo a la copa en vez de revueltos en mi desayuno o que se considere despedida- Francoise la observó antes de asentir con una diminuta sonrisa.

-Veo que a recuperado su humor señorita Tess-

Bastó solo una mirada asesina por parte de Tess para que Francoise se retirara del comedor rápidamente hacia la cocina.

Luego de tomado su desayuno, Tess subió tranquila y con su habitual ritmo al la limosina que la esperaba, disimulando perfectamente su ansiedad.

-Adelante señorita- la invitó Francoise al abrirle la puerta del carro.

Por muy perfecto que fuese su actuación, tenía algunas fallas, como por el ejemplo, el agradecer con una sonrisa el gesto de Francoise, el cual, sin quererlo sonrió de vuelta.

La ansiedad de Tess, se respiraba en el aire, las mucamas sonreían sin razón, los mayordomos eran extremadamente cordiales, sin embargo nadie hacía comentarios para no echar a perder el momento.

Tess se encontraba mano en mano sobre sus piernas y gentilmente preguntó:

-¿Nos vamos Francoise?-

-Aún esperamos a alguien-

-¿A quién?-

-Pues a mí-

Dijo una voz fuera de la limosina y Tess volteó rápidamente a ver el rostro de su madre, quien ponía un pie dentro del carro para sentarse junto a ella.

-Yo te iré a dejar a Camp rock. Está bueno pasar un tiempo con mi hija ¿no?-

-¿En serio?-

Tess no lo podía creer, ni entender, ni… simplemente era algo superior a ella.

-Pero… ¿y si te llaman?-

-Ta-tá-

TJ le mostró a su hija su blackberry, el cuál se encontraba apagado. Los ojos de Tess brillaban con admiración.

La limosina comenzó su rumbo, y luego de el transcurso de horas (las mejores de su vida, según Tess) llegaron a Camp Rock.

Al llegar, Tess se inclinó para despedirse de su madre, pero esta comenzó:

-Tess, ten mucho cuidado, y sobre todo, aprende de tus errores y de los de los demás, sé gentil, nunca está de más, no me gustaría verte tropezar de nuevo con las mismas piedras.-

Las palabras le llegaron a Tess como un balde de agua fría y sin quererlo, recordó el incidente del año pasado cuando cantaba 'Two Stars'. Su ideal, era hacer lo que su madre le aconsejaba, pero sin embargo sentía miedo, mucho miedo, miedo a lo que pensara el resto, a lo que dijeran y sobre todo, como la trataran. Tragó saliva y asintió alegremente. Su madre la besó en señal de adiós y con la ayuda de Francoise, bajó de la limosina tan glamorosa como siempre.

El viento movía su rubio pelo como en las películas, notó que unos cuantos chicos voltearon a verla, pero lo que llamó SU atención fueron las 5 chicas que se encontraban al fondo, junto al escenario. Eran Mitchie, Caitlyn, Peggy, Ella y Lola.

-¡Mitchie!- saludó alegremente.

Prefirió saludar a esta primero en señal de cambio, además, sabía que la chica no era rencorosa. Mitchie volteó y sonrió de vuelta. Caitlyn la miró atentamente, y el resto de las chicas no sabían como actuar.

Decidió avanzar hacia ellas.

-¿Qué tal?- Preguntó – ¿Caitlyn, Peggy, Ella, Lola?-

Todas respondieron al saludo alegremente, incluso Caitlyn, a la que notó, le costo más ser amable.

-Y…¿Cómo estuvo tu año?- Preguntó Mitchie dándose cuenta del nerviosismo de Tess.

-Mmm, ya sabes, como todos los años, nada en especial, gente aquí y allá tratando se tu amiga por mi madre, y bueno, ya saben, es duro darte cuenta de que nadie en ese mundo te quiere por lo que eres.-

-En tu caso, creí que eso te encantaba- Dijo Caitlyn en su habitual sarcasmo.

-¡Cait!- Le reprocharon Mitchie, Peggy, Lola y Ella.

Tess iba a contestar que 'eso era antes', pero una voz la interrumpió por detrás.

-Hasta que al fin te diste cuenta- Era Shane Gray la súper estrella Pop del momento pasado, presente y futuro.

--

Bueno, prefiero dejarlo en suspenso...

así tienen una razón para seguir leyendo... muajajajaja xD

portense bien :P


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, bueno, aquí va mi tercer capitulo de 'Siempre listos', pero ante me gustaría decir: Agradezco sus reviews, aunque quizás no sean muchos, pero valen mil, y su apoyo me vale arto

Bueno, bueno, aquí va mi tercer capitulo de 'Siempre listos', pero ante me gustaría decir: Agradezco sus reviews, aunque quizás no sean muchos, pero valen mil, y su apoyo me vale arto.

Me veo, como aspirante a escritora, en la obligación de serles sincera: que le historia siga depende de todo su apoyo, por esto, se me ha ocurrido, que iré publicando los capítulos de a uno y esperaré a 3 reviews más antes de escribir el nuevo. Por supuesto, estoy abierta a todo tipo de sugerencia, aunque no prometo incluirlas todas, intentaré escuchar sus inquietudes y hacerlas encajar de la mejor manera en el fic. ¿Qué les parece? ¡Por favor! Hagan me saber su parecer y no se preocupen de lo que pueda pensar, trataré ser lo más racional posible.

--

-

Capítulo 3

-Al principio te costará retomar tu vida Tess, pero luego te darás cuenta que es mejor así-

Para Tess, era la primera vez que la súper estrella le dirigía la palabra. No pudo evitar acicalarse el cabello de la emoción, y al tratar de agradecer descubrió que su voz no salía como lo esperaba.

-Vez- rió Shane –Será difícil al principio-

Todos rieron y Tess se sonrojó.

-Bueno- dijo luego la diva. – ¿Alguien sabe que cabañas están disponibles?-

Las demás chicas se miraron, Shane las miró expectante como pensando: 'Ya pues, colaboren, está haciendo un esfuerzo'. Miró a Mitchie, luego a Ella, pero fue Peggy quien entendió el mensaje.

-Mmm… ¿Tess? Mira, ya teníamos lista nuestra cabaña, y la verdad no hay más espacio, pero si quieres, puedo irme contigo a otra cabaña, SOLO si prometes que NO te vas a aprovechar-

Tess sintió el pecho partido, no se había esperado esta reacción por parte de las chicas, pero ahora que venía a pensarlo, era la reacción más esperable y no debía de enojarse por eso, sino que agradecer el gesto de Peggy con humildad (Aunque eso significara se totalmente anti-Tess).

-¿Enserio harías eso?-

Peggy asintió. Por otro lado, Mitchie entendía que Tess necesitaba todo el apoyo posible para ser una mejor persona, y no la exclusión general. Dentro de sí, sentía el deber de apoyar a Peggy y la mirada atenta de Shane presionaba aún más ese sentimiento.

-¿Cait? ¿Y si la incluimos?- Logra decir.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¡Cait!-

-¿Por qué tenemos que ayudarla?-

-Cait, nos necesita-

-Ni si quiera queda espacio en la cabaña-

-Puede dormir en el suelo-

La diva se sintió totalmente alagada por la ayuda de Mitchie, pero definitivamente, dormir en el suelo no era una opción para ella, y definitivamente, no estaba dispuesta ni humillarse tanto ni a sacrificarse tanto, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera intervenir y comenzar una nueva y más acalorada conversación la súper estrella pop junto a ella agregó:

-Oigan, oigan ¡Chicas!-

Las chicas, que en un comienzo no mostraban intención de escuchar o darle espacio de intervención, tuvieron que ceder ante sus gritos.

-Chicas por favor, si es por espacio, o cama, no se preocupen, puedo interceder ante tío Brown para que les agregue una nueva.-

Mitchie sonrió complacida. Y Shane le respondió con una sonrisa cómplice, como con la esperanza de recibir algo a cambio. Ambas sonrisas fueron eliminadas al momento siguiente. Caitlyn seguía dando problemas, y como de costumbre, no acabaría hasta obtener lo que buscaba.

-Y… ¿Y que tal si es: que yo no quiero compartir cabaña con ella?-

-Cait, no tiene donde más quedarse- le interrumpió Ella, quien hasta entonces no había hablado.

-Pues bien, es ella o yo-

-¡Caitlyn!- gritaron todos, incluyendo a Shane y descartando a Tess, quien, por primera vez en su vida, sentía lo que ella había hecho a muchos otros sentir.

-Lo que digo: ¿Por qué tenemos que darle una mano cuando fue ella quien trapeó con nosotras? ¿O no se acuerdan lo que ocurrió el verano pasado?-

-Pero Caitlyn, les pedí disculpas ¿Qué más puedo hacer?-

Recobrando su habitual sarcasmo, nuevamente, Caitlyn se tomaba un segundo para pensar.

-Mmmm… no se, dejame pensarlo…. ¿Nacer de nuevo por ejemplo?-

A este punto, ya todos estaban molestos con la actitud inmadura de Caitlyn, y aunque no querían dejarla a ella por debajo de Tess, su comportamiento lo pedía a gritos.

-Caitlyn, no sigas- le ordenó Mitchie.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? Oh, ya sé, inventarás una nueva historia para volver a ser su amiga y volver a ser popular.-

Mitchie miró a Caitlyn con los ojos lloroso, no podía creer lo que acababa de oír, es que sencillamente, Caitlyn acababa de ser TAN cruel. Se suponía que la había perdonado. ¿Cómo podía ser que todavía se lo siguiera sacando en cara?

Cuando la amargura llegó a tal grado que la chica no sabía ya más como sostenerse digna y en pie, no hizo más que correr a su cabaña a llorar sobre su cama.

Aún en las afueras, Shane había quedado solo con Caitlyn (el resto había corrido tras Mitchie).

-Esta vez fuiste demasiado lejos, agradece que no poseo el poder de mi tío Brown, porque a mi parecer, eso es merecedor de la expulsión del campamento.-

La expresión de Caitlyn cambió radicalmente y Shane supo por esta que acaba de reaccionar; también sentía que en cierto modo, la chica se arrepentía de su actitud. La chica, Tess y él tenían mucho más en común de lo que ellas notaban, pensaba Shane, los tres en su momento se creyeron poseedores de la verdad y en la ley que su hablar significaba. Él ya había aprendido, Tess estaba en proceso, pero a Caitlyn… Aún le quedaba mucho por entender.

--

Bueno, traté de enfocarme lo mejor posible en el tema. Espero que el próximo capítulo tenga un poco más de contenido.

Sí, ya estoy planeando el próximo capítulo (a diferencia de este que prácticamente lo improvisé), así que depende de ustedes si la historia continúa o no.

Hasta pronto ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Captítulo 4

Bueno pues, que puedo decir… ¡Los quiero mucho! ¡Y bien hecho con eso reviews! Aunque no me gustaría revelar el próximo capítulo, tendré que dar un avance, ya que por ciertos inconvenientes, mi versión de la película es subtitulada y los subtítulos… mmm…. Bueno, no siempre están bien. Por eso, tengo problema con un par de palabras que al revisarlas en mi álbum de figuritas de CR salían con el mismo nombre que en ingles "Opening Jam" que si le hacemos una traducción al pasar sería algo así como el concierto de apertura (En la película, en este concierto canta Lola Scott), aunque debo reconocer, que no se que variaciones existan de la palabra 'Jam' a 'Concert'.

Habiendo explicado el posible significado de 'Opening Jam' aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo de Siempre listos.

Captítulo 4

Era el Opening Jam y todos se arreglaban de la mejor manera para la ocasión. Shane se peinaba en su habitación cuando vio a través de su ventana que sus dos mejores amigos en todo el mundo se aproximaban. Respiró hondo y se preparó psicológicamente para el abrazo grupal que Jason les daría a él y Nate.

-¡Adivina quien es!- dijo Jason.

-Amigo, estas en la habitación puedo verte-

-¡Te veo también!-

-Pregunta: ¿Van a hacer eso cada vez que vengamos con Jason?- preguntó Nate.

-Solo si Jason sigue haciéndolo-

Nate se sonrió. Pero ésta no pudo durar mucho antes que el abrazo grupal de Jason prácticamente lo asfixiara.

-Bueno pues ¿Listos para el opening Jam?- Preguntó Shane entusiasmado.

-Por supuesto amigo- dijo Jason.

-Solo una pregunta- comenzó Nate hacia Shane -¿Qué canción cantaremos?-

-Una totalmente nueva-

-Asombroso- gritó Jason.

-¿Esperas que cada vez que vengamos logremos improvisar tu nueva canción?- preguntó un poco mal humorado Nate.

-Será la última, lo prometo- sonrió Shane.

Shane tomo su guitarra y tocó algunos acordes. Sonaba bien y lo mismo opinaban los demás miembros de Connect 3 ya que movían sus cabezas con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

-_A year it's been and here we are again in Camp Rock, we're here to stay, waiting for all of you guys to rock the World, 'cause that's what we're waiting for this Camp Rock, thi-thi-this Camp, Camp, Camp Rock! _- cantó Shane. (Un año ha sido y aquí estamos otra vez en Camp Rock, estamos aquí para quedarnos, esperando que todos ustedes rockeen el mundo, por que eso es lo que esperamos de este Camp Rock, de es-es-este Camp, Camp, Camp Rock).

-Amigo está increíble- rió Nate dándole sus cinco a Shane.

Jason se "limitó" a abrazarlo fuertemente.

-Jason, tranquilo- Rió Shane.

Continuaron su preparación en la cabaña de Shane por alrededor de una hora más. Afinando guitarras, viendo los tempos, etc.

A pesar de todas la veces que Nate insistió a Shane para que aparecieran los tres juntos, apoyándose en que sería repetir el show de 'Play my music' si aparecía Shane y luego el resto, este no cedió.

Por loco que pareciera, Shane sabía muy bien lo que hacía, aunque de Nate no confiera mucho en eso, no le quedó otra más que aceptar, después de todo: Shane era el líder del grupo. ¡Y no por nada!

El público de Camp Rock se enloqueció al ver a Shane Gray subir al escenario de la sala de arte.

-¿Cómo están todos?- preguntó la súper estrella pop.

El público se enloqueció y Shane rió.

-Bueno, está canción va dedicada a todos ustedes, nuevos y viejos, adultos y jóvenes-

Todos quedaron expectantes a lo que ocurriría a continuación.

-¡A todo Camp Rock!-

Al tiempo de dijo eso, una guitarra comienza a sonar, todos buscan desesperados el origen del sonido. Finalmente, lo encontraron al voltear y ver a Jason sobre varias mesas apiladas rockeando su guitarra.

Otra guitarra distinta comenzó a sonar. Causo ésta, la misma reacción anterior y vieron a Nate ingresar a la sala por una puerta lateral, con un micrófono auricular mientras empezaba a cantar como segunda voz:

_Yeah, Oh, yeah,_

_We´re here, finally here…_

_And we ain't leaving…_

Shane en esa oportunidad se apoderó por completo del escenario bailando como nunca, mientras cantaba con todo su corazón:

_I know, sometimes, _

_Things seems to come to an end,_

_But not this time,_

'_Cause we're here for real, _

_Ready to rock the world._

_A year it's been and here we are again_

_in Camp Rock, we're here to stay,_

_waiting for all of you guys to rock the World, _

'_cause that's what we're waiting for _

_this Camp Rock, thi-thi-this Camp, _

_Camp, Camp Rock!_

-Ahora quiero escucharlos aplaudir, porque esta es su canción- animaba Shane sonriente.

Jason rompió los esquemas con un increíble solo de guitarra que fue acompañado por Nate.

Luego, Nate comenzó:

_People 'round the corner,_

_Wn'na see you have fun, _

'_cause this our Camp_

_And we ain't letting go_

Shane tomó aire y aproximándose al borde del escenario gritó su tan conocido: _Yeah!_

Luego fue el turno de Jason de sorprender al público cantando como voz principal la siguiente estrofa, causando furor con su voz grave:

_Prepare yourselves to be exited,_

'_cause we're coming with lots of surprises,_

_So jump and 'roll to make a score_

'_cause this time, we ain't making a rhyme._

Luego Shane le pidió al público gritara 'Camp Rock' cada vez que levantará su mano, lo cual fue todo un éxito y para cerrar la canción presentó de nuevo el coro:

_A year it's been and here we are again_

_in Camp Rock, we're here to stay,_

_waiting for all of you guys to rock the World, _

'_cause that's what we're waiting for _

_this Camp Rock, thi-thi-this Camp, _

_Camp, Camp Rock!_

_Here in__…_

Levantó su mano y junto al público exclamó:

_CAMP ROCK__!!_

Una vez en tierra y luego de recibir la gran ovación del público que, sencillamente, había amado esta nueva canción emotiva y con tanto juego de expectativas, Shane corrió a los brazos de Mitchie quién lo beso en los labios sin darle espacio de reacción. Aunque, pareciera ser que no era la primera vez que esto ocurría.

Tess, que vio esto se sintió en cierto modo decepcionada. Aunque eran prácticamente obvios los lazos entre ellos, dentro de ella, tenía la esperanza de que su cambio hubiese servido de algo.

-Tranquila- se dijo a si misma –No desesperes, tu cambio vale más que solo un chico, tranquila-

Se notaba, que su cambio era real y que aunque no era fácil, le ponía todo su entusiasmo. Eso, además de tener el convencimiento de que aunque no estuviera con Shane Gray, le sería para mejor. Aún así, no se rendiría tan fácil para conseguir lo que quería, las cosas no cambian por arte de magia de la noche a la mañana. Además ¿Estaba mal luchar por lo que le indicaba su corazón?, pensaba.

Por supuesto, hablando ya totalmente fuera de la historia, no se podría decir que lo amaba, pues no lo conocía, aún así, era su meta y su convencimiento más firme para poder llegar a ser una mejor persona.

Una vez que Shane y Mitchie habían separados sus labios y brazos, se aproximó sonriente, sin dejar de lado su actitud de: 'siempre cool', a felicitar a Shane, luego de eso, se acercó a Nate y Jason amistosamente a felicitarlos también.

-Wow, gracias- respondió Nate al reconocerla como hija de TJ Tyler. Increíblemente, sin que la chica se lo revelara –Es un honor-

-Oh, por favor- respondió la chica tratando con su mayor esfuerzo de ser amable y modesta –El honor es mío por presenciar una presentación tan… única-

En verdad, había disfrutado mucho el show, pero su manera de hablar seguía siendo la misma, aunque sin ese tono despectivo que solía usar antes.

Luego de despedirse de los chicos, volvió a su cabaña.

Mientras la chica dejaba el lugar, Jason se acercó a Nate con su habitual D.A.T (Déficit Atencional) y le preguntó:

-Ok ¿La conocemos?-

-¡Jason!-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Es la hija de TJ Tyler!-

-Omm… y… ¿Te gusta o algo así?-

-¡No!- Nate ya se empezaba a alterar de la postura de Jason, pero no había problema con eso, ya que ocurría a menudo.

-Entonces: ¿Por qué la saludaste?-

Nate iba a responder con su habitual: '¡Jason!', pero reconoció que no lo llevaría a ningún lado, por lo que no pudo hacer más que sonreír, golpear su espalda amistosamente al decir:

-Vamos, estoy cansado-

Ya estaban por subirse a la limosina cuando Shane los detuvo:

-¡Hey! ¿A dónde van?-

Nate lo miró con cara de: '¿no es obvio?'

-No se pueden ir. ¿Qué hay de: We´re here to stay? - (Estamos aquí para quedarnos)

-Chico, tu escribiste la canción, no nosotros-

-Oh, vamos, quédense…-

Nate lo pensó y mientras que lo hacía a Shane se le ocurrió una idea para hacer al menos que Jason se quedara:

-Jason, te prometo construirte la casa para pájaros este verano si te quedas-

La cara de Jason se transformó en una indescriptible felicidad que lo impulsó a cerrar, sin preocuparse de los dedos de Nate, la puerta de la limo. Afortunadamente para la segunda guitarra, logró quitarlos del marco antes que la puerta se cerrara.

-¡Jason, ten más cuidado!- le reprochó Nate.

-Lo siento-

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Shane.

-Cuenta conmigo amigo.-

Nate miró de Jason a Shane antes de agregar con una sonrisa:

-Bueno, no creerán que quiero aburrirme solo en casa, me quedo. Será bueno recordar buenos tiempos.-

Shane les sonrió y abrazándolos por los hombros los guió a la que sería su cabaña.

--

Laaaaaa, he ahí mi nuevo capítulo. Y por favor no me pregunten por qué no tenían cosas que cargar. No, es broma. Puenden preguntar eso. Aunque la respuesta la pondré aquí: porque es una historia tipo Disney, y eso el lo que hace a Disney mágico xD (o lol, como se diga en su país).

También, me veo en la obligación de traducir la canción de Connect 3, porque nada me asegura que todos sepan inglés, por eso que he aquí 'We're Camp Rock':

_Sí, oh sí,_

_Estamos aquí, finalmente aquí…_

_Y no nos iremos…_

_Yo se, algunas veces, _

_Las cosas parecieran llegar a su fin,_

_Pero no esta vez,_

_Porque estamos aquí de verdad_

_Listos para rockear al mundo._

_Un año ha sido y aquí estamos otra vez_

_En Camp Rock, estamos aquí para quedarnos, _

_Esperando que todos ustedes rockeen el mundo, _

_por que eso es lo que esperamos_

_Este Camp Rock, de es-es-este Camp, _

_Camp, Camp Rock_

_A los del rincón,_

_Quiero verlos divertirse,_

_Porque es nuestro campamento_

_Y no vamos a dejarlo ir_

_Preparense para emocionarse,_

_Porque venimos con muchas sorpresas,_

_Así que salten y rueden a anotar,_

_Porque esta vez no haremos rimas._

_Un año ha sido y aquí estamos otra vez_

_En Camp Rock, estamos aquí para quedarnos, _

_Esperando que todos ustedes rockeen el mundo, _

_por que eso es lo que esperamos_

_Este Camp Rock, de es-es-este Camp, _

_Camp, Camp Rock_

_Aquí en…_

_¡¡CAMP ROCK!!_

Bueno, no es la gran letra, pero les puedo asegurar que fue hecha con mucho cariño a todos ustedes que leen el fic, porque son parte de ESTE Camp Rock.


	5. Chapter 5

He decidido empezar a escribir el próximo capítulo aún cuando la última ve que revisé solo tenía 2 reviews nuevos, pero en fin, estoy un poco aburrida, mi familia duerme la siesta, es 18 de Septiembre (día de la independencia Chilena) y me encuentro a 4

He decidido empezar a escribir el próximo capítulo aún cuando la última vez que revisé solo tenía 2 reviews nuevos, pero en fin, estoy un poco aburrida, mi familia duerme la siesta, es 18 de Septiembre (día de la independencia Chilena) y me encuentro a 4 kilómetros del pueblo más cercano.

Regresando a Siempre Listos, bueno, luego de ese pequeño "aparte" por decirlo menos del Opening Jam, esta vez regresaremos al conflicto iniciado en el capítulo 3:

Capítulo 5

Caitlyn caminaba de regreso a su cabaña que debía de compartir con unas chicas que hasta el momento, nunca había conocido.

¿Cuál era la idea al ir al Opening Jam? Después de todo había sido nadie más ni nadie menos que Shane Gray quien le había dado el ultimátum de expulsión. Aunque en realidad, poco le importaba lo que ese chico plastificado y falso pudiese decirle.

Sí, un chico plastificado y falso, un cantante más de todos los prefabricado que existían en el mundo. Solo era famoso por poseer un lindo rostro. Y ¿eso lo hacía poseedor de la verdad también?

Todo esto circulaba una y otra vez por su mente. Por supuesto, para ella no existían razones externas o consejos, había siempre sido solo ella: Hija única, de cantante de crucero y a su padre lo veía solo tres veces al año, como dije, siempre había sido solo ella.

-¿Dónde estabas?- le pregunta una de las chicas de su cabaña. Se llamaba Micaela.

Caitlyn la miró con cara de: ¿Qué te importa? Y no respondió.

Tomó su computadora y se dirigió al muelle. Se dispuso a componer un ritmo, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no pudo componer más que una cuantas notas.

-Caitlyn…- dijo una voz tras ella. Era Mitchie.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Entender… por qué ese odio hacia Tess-

-¿Quién dijo que la odio?-

-Oh, vamos, sabes que es así-

-No-

-El año pasado dijiste que fue porque te consideraba una competencia y… -

-Y ¿eso qué? Sabes, me estoy aburriendo-

-Pero…-

-Dejalo así ¿Sí?-

Cerró su computadora de forma agresiva y sin decir adiós se alejó.

Mitchie se dejó caer sentada en el suelo. Por lo menos lo había intentado. Aunque no justificaba de ninguna manera la actitud de la aspirante a productora, de alguna manera, le inspiraba una pena inmensa.

-No te preocupes- le animó la voz de Shane –No es tu culpa-

-Lo se, es solo que…-

Él la abraza, pero ella se aparta sin dar mayor explicación que una disculpa.

-Es que, en cierto modo, siento que es mi culpa- continúa.

-Es broma ¿cierto? – Al ver que la chica no responde agrega – Oye, conoces a Caitlyn, siempre ha sido un tanto gruñona ¿o no?-

-Sí, pero siempre me entendía-

-Quizás necesita tiempo, no es que me agrade, pero si te hace tanto mal.-

Esta vez es la chica la que lo abraza, pero este momento no dura mucho. Mil cosas pasan por su mente, ¿Estaría haciendo lo correcto? ¿Sería que Caitlyn no creía que Tess en realidad había cambiado? Y si la chica pensaba esto: ¿Tendría razón?

Definitivamente necesitaba pensar las cosas, ¿cuánto tardaría eso?, no lo sabía, aún así, sabía que necesitaba un tiempo a solas y aunque la presencia de Shane era sincera, no la ayudaba a esto.

-Shane…-

-¿Si?-

-¿Te molestaría dejarme sola?-

El chico se sorprendió, no sabía si la chica necesitaba un espacio, o simplemente lo estaba corriendo. A veces era tan difícil para él entender los sentimientos del resto… Esto era algo nuevo para él.

Durante su "pasado oscuro" como llamaba a los tiempos en que se había dejado carcomer por la fama, no le habían importado los sentimientos del resto, solo era él y a veces Nate y Jason. A las chicas las trataba con indiferencia, ya que solo se acercaban a él por el hecho de ser SHANE GRAY, fue entonces cuando conoció a la chica que tenía en frente, que si bien había mentido grotescamente sobre quién era, fue mayoritariamente con el resto, en ningún momento fue ella quien le dijo que su madre trabajaba en Hot Tunes China, habían sido los chicos del campamento quienes le habían entregado esa información. Como sea, ese no es el tema en cuestión en estos momentos, el punto es que Mitchie siempre había sido ella misma con él y sin embargo, en esos momentos, él no era capaz de interpretar sus sentimientos.

-No te enojes- continuó la chica –Es solo que necesito pensar el tema por mi cuenta-

-Ah! Era eso…- exclamó el músico aliviado.

Se despidió de ella dulcemente y se alejó.

Mitchie continuó su camino a través del sendero conforme caía la noche. La frase: "No puedo ver lo no quieres mostrar" se le vino a la mente de la nada.

Acababa de tener una idea. Corrió a su cabaña donde encontró a Tess. Pretendía buscar su cuaderno de canciones, pero la presencia de la rubia la interrumpió.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó la diva mientras Mitchie escarbaba en su bolso.

- Nada- respondió la aludida con tono cortante.

-¿Todo bien?-

-¿Bien con qué?-

-Con Caitlyn, Mitchie, lo siento, no quiero ser motivo de que ustedes se peleen-

-No es tu culpa- continuó la chica sin mirar a Tess, completamente enfocada en su búsqueda del cuaderno.

-¿Qué harás para la próxima presentación?-

Mitchie no escuchó su pregunta debido a la angustia que le aquejaba por no encontrar su cuaderno.

-Porque había pensado que…-

-DONDE ESTÁ -

Tess llegó a saltar de lo inesperado de la reacción de Torres. Por un momento Mitchie creyó que había sido Tess quien nuevamente lo había tomado. Y antes de que pudiera culparla, la otra le preguntó:

-Pero ¿Qué buscas?-

-MI CUADERNO-

-¡Mitchie!-

-¿QUÉ?-

-Lo dejaste bajo tu colchón- le apunta la rubia muy relajada.

Mitchie corrió a su cama totalmente avergonzada de su actitud. Tess la observó atentamente.

-Si que eres descuidada- agregó.

-Lo se y lo siento. ¿Qué me decías sobre el próximo concierto?- se disculpa aproximándose a la puerta.

-Que ¿qué harás?-

-Om, aún no se, hablamos luego ¿vale?-

-Claro ¿Irás a cenar?-

-¡Claro!-

Torres dejó la cabaña corriendo. Atrás quedó una un tanto deprimida Tess, quién sentía su historia seguía repitiéndose, esta vez, con Mitchia, no con su madre.

Mitchie seguía corriendo hacia el salón, la cena sería dentro de una hora, aún tenía tiempo y la suerte de que este año, su madre solo requería su ayuda en la cocina en las mañanas al desayuno y al almuerzo le favorecía enormemente.

-¡Bien!- celebró al encontrar el comedor vacío.

Se sentó frente al piano, y tocó algunas notas una y otra vez hasta quedar satisfecha con unos cuantos compases.

Los volvió a tocar, esta vez agregándole lo que sentía, y conforme rimada y mejoraba, los fue anotando en su cuaderno. Fue así como al llegar la hora de la cena ya tenía escrito media canción, la cuál decía más o menos así:

_(__This time I can't help myself,_

_But to wish I was in a shell_

_Where nothing can go wrong_

_As it wou__ld be my own home.)_

_(I'm sorry my friend,_

_But this time I can't_

_I just can't see,_

_What you doesn't want to show.)_

_(I swear, I really swear,_

_I didn't want things to be like this,_

'_Cause-)_

(Esta vez no puedo evitar,

Mas que desear estar en una concha

Donde nada pudiese salir mal,

Porque sería como mi hogar)

(Lo siento amiga,

Pero esta vez no puedo,

Sencillamente no puedo ver,

Lo que no quieres mostrar)

(Lo juro, en serio lo juro,

No quería que las cosas fueran así,

Porque-)

La gente comenzó a ingresar al comedor y ella se alejó del piano, tomó su lugar en la fila para (como todo el resto) recibir su cena.

Una vez instalada con sus amigas (con todas menos Caitlyn), conversaron de los más variados temas que se pudiesen imaginar, Ella comentaba un casting al que había deseado ir, pero que no pudo acudir porque ese mismo día su madre tenía una presentación en Bostón, en un tal Hotel Tipton (según dijo). Lola comentaba lo aburridas que habían sido sus vacaciones de Navidad, ya que en noche buena su madre tenía un show especial en Broadway. Peggy, era la que tenía una mejor historia que contar (después de Tess por supuesto): Su padre había producido un show para las Cheetah Girls, por lo que había tenido la posibilidad de conocerlas en vivo y hacerle algunas preguntas.

Luego Tess relató (por enésima vez) su encuentro con Madonna en uno de los recitales de su madre. Mientras esto ocurría, Mitchie se percató de que en una mesa lejana Shane la observaba y sonreía cuando ella lo miraba de vuelta, mientras Nate y Jason conversaban. Rió y desvió su mirada. Por desgracia, sus ojos encontraron a Caitlyn comiendo junto a Barron y Sander.

Los chicos reían y bromeaban como si Caitlyn no estuviera allí.

-Pero bueno, ya saben, lo típico- decía Tess mientras Mitchie meditaba en otro planeta.

Caitlyn seguía comiendo callada mientras parecía ver algo en su computadora.

-No se…- decía Ella -Aún así pienso que debió de haber sido genial. ¿Tú que piensas Mitchie?-

¿Por qué actuaría así? No habría sido más fácil y más certero darle una oportunidad a Tess. ¿No se suponía que era ella, Caitlyn Gellar, quién le había dicho que era el resto de los chicos los que solo se dejaban llevar por el dinero? Y ¿Cómo estaba actuando ella? Exactamente igual, para bien o para mal, se estaba dejando guiar por el dinero, asumía que todo aquel que posee dinero es egocéntrico y que nunca cambiará.

-¡Mitchie!- le llamaron a tierra Tess, Lola, Peggy y Ella.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué opinas sobre lo que nos contó Tess?-

Fue entonces que Mitchie se dio cuenta de que no había estado pendiente de lo que decían sus amigas.

-Que… ¿es muy interesante?- esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡No has escuchado nada!- le reprimió Peggy asombrada.

-Lo siento- se disculpó.- ¿Les molesta si me retiro?-

-¿Todo bien Mitch?- preguntó Lola.

-Supongo…-

Se puso de pie, tomó su plato y se alejó.

Las chicas observaron la puerta por la que Mitchie había desaparecido, por largo rato.

Tess fue la que más sostuvo la mirada y es que no hay nada peor que cuando uno se siente con la persecución, le echen más leña al fuego. Por ejemplo: Antes de la cena, ya se sentía ignorada y culpable de todos los males de Mitchie, y luego de ésta, se sentía totalmente ignorada y como si no fuese nadie en el mundo más que la hija de la "famosa" TJ Tyler.

Ya finalizada la cena, todos se retiraron (como es de esperar ¿no?), extrañamente, aunque Tess odiaba el campo y más aún en la noche, decidió dar una vuelta antes de volver a la cabaña.

Se sentó en cierto lugar a pensar hasta que escuchó voces que se acercaban. Ella lloraba, y probablemente fue ese hecho el que la impulsó a tratar de esconderse.

-Te digo amigo, nunca olvidaré la expresión de Zack- reía Shane refiriéndose a Zack Efron mientras hablaba con Nate y Jason.

-¿Expresión de qué?- preguntaba un siempre despistado Jason.

-La expresión de asombro…- le decía Nate.

-¿Y por qué se asombró?-

Nate se golpeó la frente con una mano, mientras que Shane agregó entre risas:

-Jason ¿En qué mundo vives?-

Tess intentó ocultarse más. Desafortunadamente pisó mal e hizo sonar una rama, aunque del mismo modo, afortunadamente, ninguno de los chicos pareció darse cuenta.

-Chicos- agregó Shane –Acabo de recordar que olvidé algo, ustedes sigan, yo lo iré a buscar-

Tess esperó a que Nate y Jason desaparecieran de visión, y luego esperó un tiempo prudente que considerara la partida de Shane, que no se encontraba en su radio de visión, antes de salir de su escondite.

Ya emprendía su camino de vuelta a su cabaña cuando escuchó una voz: La de Shane Gray.

-Exactamente ¿Qué hacías escondida?-

Tess volteó para encontrarlo de brazos cruzados mirándole con curiosidad.

--

19.Septiembre: ¡Y bueno! ¿Ansiosas? Sí, también yo quiero ver que es lo que Shane le dirá ¡Si es que le dice algo!

Pero ahí está el nuevo capítulo. Debo decir que me demoré más de lo común en escribirlo y es que me esmeré en hacerlo un poco más largo, con un poco más de contenido y sucesos, y sobre todo: poner cosas nuevas sobre el tapiz que serán clave en el futuro de 'Siempre listos'. Claro que recordemos que: el futuro depende de ustedes.

Quise darme el gusto de mencionar a algunos artistas Disney como para hacerlo más natural dentro del ambiente dominado por esta compañía. Sí, soy conciente de que Madonna no es una artista Disney, pero quise mencionarla, porque es una de las artistas con más trayectoria en el mundo, eso además que dentro de poco dará conciertos en mi país, lo que está causando un real furor.

También me gustaría aclarar que de todos los personajes de CR, mi favorito es Jason, para que sus fans no se enojen por los comentarios que lo hago decir, porque lo hago para darle humor y no para perjudicarlo.

Y finalmente, me gustaría dejar un saludo a mi primita Florencia (de 4 años), porque aunque no pueda leer mi fic, adora la peli y sobretodo la pareja MitchiexShane con la canción 'This is me' que me pide le ponga una y otra vez.


	6. Chapter 6

Primero que nada: SE PASARON

Primero que nada: SE PASARON! En verdad los amo, 4 reviews al día de publicación del capitulo. Sencillamente un record para Siempre listos. Gracias, gracias, EN VERDAD mil gracias, me encantan y alegran mi día.

Bueno, luego de esa incontrolada hiperventilación les aprovecho de anunciar antes de seguir con el fic, que voy a tratar de que en alguno de los próximos capítulos (si es que no es este) sean ustedes los que elijan como continúa la historia. Si es que no es obvio: por razones muy notorias (por no repetir obvia), no podré elegir todas las ideas, por lo que elegiré la más frecuente.

Sin más que decir los dejo con el fic:

Final del Capítulo 5

Tess esperó a que Nate y Jason desaparecieran de visión, y luego esperó un tiempo prudente que considerara la partida de Shane, que no se encontraba en su radio de visión, antes de salir de su escondite.

Ya emprendía su camino de vuelta a su cabaña cuando escuchó una voz: La de Shane Gray.

-Exactamente ¿Qué hacías escondida?-

Tess volteó para encontrarlo de brazos cruzados mirándole con curiosidad.

Capítulo 6

-Este, yo…- intentaba responder Tess sin resultados fructíferos.

-¿Tienes un segundo?- preguntó Shane.

-Eh…¡Claro!-

Caminaron por el sendero en sentido contrario al que ambos se dirigían en un principio.

-¿Estabas llorando?- preguntó la súper estrella pop.

-Sí- no quería aceptarlo así de buenas a primera, pero ¿Qué otra opción le quedaba si la respuesta era obvia?

-¿Por qué?- notó que Tess no quería responder. Lo cual, le parecía lo más razonable en su posición ¿O a caso él iría por ahí contándole sus males a la primera persona que le preguntara? –No debes responder si no quieres-

Que bueno que lo aclaró, pensó Tess aliviada.

-Solo una cosa principalmente- continuó el chico.-No se por qué estarás llorando y aunque SI me importa, prefiero dejarlo así. La cosa es: Se como te sientes, es difícil cambiar de la noche a la mañana, prácticamente imposible, se porque te lo digo, recuerda que yo era igual, soy aún un tanto igual a ti…-

Parecía ser que las próximas palabras rebotarían en Tess luego de escuchar lo que Shane acababa de decir. Osea ¡Por Dios!, pesaba Tess, Shane Gray acababa de decir que era iguales, o habían sido iguales ¿Cuál es la diferencia en todo caso? Es importante comprender, que cuando el chico con el que una chica siempre ha soñado dice aquellas palabras, aunque traigan consigo un 'pero' o un 'no' entre medio, la chica no los va a escuchar y si lo hace, hará caso omiso al hecho, por el solo hecho de tratarse de una persona idealizada (para bien o para mal).

-A lo que voy- seguía diciendo Shane –No lo vas a lograr sola, necesitas apoyo, sobre todo apoyarte en quienes te tienen afecto, Mitchie, Ella, Peggy y tu madre por ejemplo-

Al notar cierta tristeza en la expresión de Tess al escuchar mencionar a su madre Shane corrigió su error.

-Sí, tu madre es muy ocupada, y es parte de ser una estrella pop, pero en el fondo, te adora, te adora por ser tú, te adora por ser su hija, te adora porque la mayoría de las madres del mundo adoran a sus hijas. Mi madre me adora- pone una expresión de 'aunque parezca increíble' –Me adora ahora, cuando ere un chico mimado gruñón y mal agradecido, y me va a adorar el resto de su vida.-

Tess esbozó una pequeña sonrisa tímida. Ahora que venía a pensarlo, era la primera vez que conversaba cara a cara y a solas con Shane, y aunque no era como siempre lo había imaginado, era agradable y reconfortante oírlo hablar así.

-Lo se- logró decir luego.

-¿Te ayuda un poco?-

-Sí… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Ya la hiciste- agregó con tono de chico malo, pero al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de Tess aclaró: -Es broma, por supuesto que puedes preguntar-

-¿Cómo supiste?-

-¿Cómo supe qué? ¿Qué estabas aquí? La verdad no lo sabía, solo escuché un ruido y decidí esperar a ver quien era. Eras tú, eso es todo. Eso además de escuchar los sollozos cuando veníamos-

La imitó graciosamente para hacer que Tess riera. Lo que logro… solo un poco, en realidad, su imitación no fue del todo chistosa, y muy en el fondo, la chica se ofendió un poco. Aunque decidió no mostrarlo.

-No- continuó la chica -¿Cómo supiste por qué lloraba?-

-Por como te dije: te pareces a mí y por el momento que estás pasando, no es muy difícil imaginar qué es lo que te afecta y que es lo que no, cuando yo ya pasé por eso-

-¿Pasaste por esto?-

-Claro, o ¿se te olvidó ya que el año pasado me suspendieron la gira y me obligaron a venir acá?-

La verdad era que Tess nunca había recapacitado en eso, aún cuando obviamente lo sabía, después de todo: en esos tiempos leía cuanta revista encontrara para averiguar los colores favoritos (blanco y verde) de Shane y ver si eran compatible.

-Cierto- apuntó Tess recordando -¿Sabes? La verdad, ni me acordaba de eso- (lo que era verdad).

-Y… ¿Cómo lograste cambiar?-

-Pfff… Mitchie ¿no es obvio?-

Tess mal interpretó las palabras de Shane, lo que la desilusionó mucho, no por el hecho de que el chico hubiese cambiado por Mitchie y no por ella, o por voluntad propia, sino porque sabía de muchos chicos que pretendían cambiar para agradar a una chica. Osea: en realidad no cambiaban.

-Osea…- trató de entrever la situación –Que solo lo haces para agradar a Mithcie ¿En realidad no te importa cambiar?-

Al principio Shane no comprendió la idea del mensaje, pero cuando lo hizo se apuró en aclarar:

-Oh, no, no, no. Me entendiste mal. En realidad cambié, a lo que me refiero, es que fue gracias a Mitchie. Posiblemente conozcas esta historia, todos lo hacen. Yo huía de unas chicas y bueno, desde mi escondite escuché a Mitchie cantar, su canción me recordó la música que solía tocar aquí en Camp Rock, y ¡bueno! Fue mí renacer.-

-Sí, la había escuchado- dijo Tess un poco aburrida de escuchar esa historia una y otra vez, de hecho, había sido ella la que lo había escuchado hablando con su tío Brown sobre el tema y fue también la primera en reconocer que se trataba de Mithcie.

-El punto, es que todos tenemos algo que nos motiva a actuar de cierta manera, y solo debes encontrar un buen incentivo-

-¿Qué clase de incentivo?-

-No se, uno que te incentive a cambiar, si es lo que realmente quieres por supuesto-

Mientras esta conversación se llevaba a cabo, en otro sitio dentro de Camp Rock, Mitchie y sus amigas conversaban de lo que la mayoría de las chicas adolescentes hablan: chicos.

-¿Y cómo besa?- le preguntaba Ella entusiasmada a cocinera.

-¿Qué?-

-Oh ¡vamos! ¿No lo has besado aún?- Preguntó Peggy desilusionada.

-Sí lo hizo, yo la vi hace un rato en el Opening Jam- Afirmaba Lola.

-¿Cómo podrías saberlo? Te preparabas para cantar- preguntaba Mitchie un tanto preocupada, acababa de besarlo hacía un rato y ya le estaban preguntando como era sin que ella lo hubiera comentado siquiera.

-Pero yo también te vi- aseguró esa vez Ella –Por eso te pregunto-

La situación incomodaba un poco a Mitchie, bastante debo corregir, sin embargo, debido al claro complot que sus amigas tenían contra ella sin siquiera haberse puesto de acuerdo, debía de ser algo normal. Cabe decir, que no tenía como saberlo, su única amiga hasta llegar a Camp Rock había sido Ciara, y a menos que su amiga amante del mandarín avanzado se lo hubiese ocultado, no existía ningún romance en su haber, y el tema 'besos' no era un tema conversado entre ambas.

-Como todos los besos supongo…- fue lo único que se atrevió a decir en un principio.

-¡Oh, vamos! No todos los chicos besan igual, recuerdo que uno de los chicos con los que he salido besaba como si se estuviera ahogando- decía Peggy –hacía Glup, glup, glup- lo imitaba –De hecho, fue por eso que lo dejé, luego estuvo este Martin, y ¿Qué puedo decir? Los besos más dulces que he recibido-

Las chicas la miraron con una mezcla de expresiones que serían imposible identificar como asco, admiración, sencillamente, podríamos decir que eran una serie de sentimientos encontrados.

Nadie reaccionó a lo que había dicho Peggy, a excepción a lo mencionado anteriormente: solo la miraron. Una vez que no lograron sacar nada en limpio de aquel comentario Ella insistió a Mitchie:

-¿Y bien? Va a contarnos ¿o no?-

-¿Por qué de pronto les importa tanto mi relación con Shane?-

-¡Osea que sí hay una relación!- apuntó Lola.

-Bueno, somos amigos…-

-¡Guau! Si eso es ser amigos…- comenzó Peggy sarcásticamente.

- Está bien, sí, me gusta – admitió Mitchie.

-Mitch, lo sabemos, dinos algo que no sepamos ¿si?- se rió Ella.

-¡Ya! No me gusta hablar estos temas… Pero si es tan importante para ustedes que les cuente: sí, fue muy lindo.-

-Ya, ¿Pero lindo como?-

-Cuéntanos todo-

-¿Cómo es su lengua?-

-Se la mordiste suave ¿no?-

-¡Chicas!- interrumpió Mitchie –Eeeeww… ¿En serio esperan que les cuentes cosas tan: Eeeeew? ¿De esto suelen hablar? –

-A veces- comenzó Peggy.

-Aunque ¿sabes?- preguntó Ella.

-¿Qué?-

-Es curioso, es la misma reacción que habría tenido Tess-

-Hablando de Tess- comenzó Lola -¿No es un poco tarde para que no haya llegado? ¿Dónde se habrá metido?-

Todas se encogieron de hombros.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Mitchie.

-Las once- respondió Ella.

-¡Es muy tarde!- exclamó Peggy.

-Quizás le pasó algo…- sentenció Lola.

-La iré a buscar- dijo Mitchie poniéndose de pie.

-¿Tú sola?-

-Descuiden, volveré dentro de poco, espero, y si no, llámenme a mi celular –

Salió de la cabaña y caminó por el sendero. No sabía dónde podía estar, pero por algún lugar debía empezar ¿no? Trató de imaginar dónde iría ella si fuera Tess y por un momento pensó que podría estar llamando a su madre. Se dirigió hacia el muelle, pensando que ese sería un lugar agradable para hablar por teléfono.

No la encontró. Se dirigió al comedor. Tampoco. Ya empezaba a desesperar, cuando decidió ir a avisarle a su madre o a Brown.

Se disponía a eso cuando caminando por el sendero escucho voces. No lograba distinguir muy bien lo que decían. Cuando iba a seguir con su caminó, al cambiar de ángulo, vio entre los árboles a Tess y Shane. Ambos de perfil a ella y por supuesto sin notar su presencia.

Shane le decía algo a Tess y ésta reía.

¿Qué hacían esos dos juntos y casi a la mitad de la noche? Se preguntaba Mitchie.

Los otros dos chicos se miraron en silencio por un buen rato.

--

(8)Laaaaaaaaaa…. Bueno, se que no es la mejor forma de acabar un capítulo y todo, pero creo que es un buen momento para implementar lo que hace unos días escribí al comienzo en la nota de autor.

¿Qué pasará ahora?

Jajaja, el poder está en sus manos. Eso y el hecho de que es tarde y me debo ir a acostar… Y por supuesto, que quiero subir el capítulo lo antes posible, para que no crean que soy una irresponsable que no agradece sus reviews ni cumple con su parte del trato, o algo así.

Por eso, en está ocasión les doy dos opciones.

Mitchie espera un rato a ver que pasa entre ambos y al ver que no ocurre nada comprometedor regresa a su cabaña.

Se indigna terriblemente y se larga, muerta de celos.

Una cosa más, que tal si hacemos lo siguiente: aparte de sus reviews, comentándome si les gustó o no el capi, me mandan un PM con su voto, así, su voto será secreto al resto de los lectores, y no tendrán como saber cuál fue la opción ganadora hasta leer el próximo capítulo.

Espero que les guste este intento mío por hacer un poco más didáctico este fic y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de siempre listos. ¿Qué tal?


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno antes de comenzar con el relato debo anunciar dos cosas:

Bueno antes de comenzar con el relato debo anunciar dos cosas:

La opción ganadora lo fue por unanimidad, así que gracias a los que votaron, porque curiosamente, además, su voto fue el mismo por el que habría votado yo si hubiese tenido la posibilidad.

Chicas, el camino en verdad se me pone difícil, no es fácil compaginar los estudios y los fics. Y ya no puedo estar escribiendo prácticamente todos los días como antes, estoy justo en un periodo de pruebas que se extenderá hasta finales de Noviembre. ¡Pero descuiden! No pienso dejar de escribir Siempre listos o algo así, solo quiero ponerles un nuevo desafío, que créanme, lo pensé mucho. Por eso, la meta de 3 reviews por capítulos va a ser ampliada a 5.

Capitulo 7

¿Qué hacían esos dos juntos y casi a la mitad de la noche? Se preguntaba Mitchie.

Los otros dos chicos se miraron en silencio por un buen rato. Bastó una sonrisa de Shane hacia Tess para que la chica se largara indignada.

¿Qué se creía ese tal por cual? Pensaba Mitchie. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle algo así? Y pensar que había sido ese mismo chico que hacía algunos meses había llegado a su casa a decirle que la extrañaba.

-Mitchie- le había dicho esa vez –Te extraño- La había abrazado fuertemente por primera vez.

Mithice lo abrazó de vuelta, pero antes que pudiese reaccionar de cualquier manera, Shane ya la tenía por la cintura fuertemente y le besaba los labios con toda pasión.

-¿Y eso?- le había preguntado la chica. El chico se encogió de hombros y solo sonrió.

Y bueno, eso es lo que más recordaba de aquella visita que el chico le había hecho. Bueno, eso y el hecho de que la invitó a grabar con él una canción.

Las cosas siguieron su curso por sí solas y luego estaba grabando 'This is me' con Shane, lo cuál fue más de lo que ella hubiese pedido jamás.

¿Y entonces? ¿Qué ocurría? Ahí estaba ese tonto que la había ido a buscar a su casa para darle un beso sonriéndole de la misma manera a Tess.

La lágrimas se apoderaron de la chica mientras corría a la cabaña de su madre (no quería ir a la suya, luego todas las chicas le preguntarían qué ocurría y no quería hablar del tema con nadie más que con su madre).

-Sí, creo que se a qué te refieres- decía Tess en su conversación con Shane, que por cierto, continuaba.

-Que bueno oír eso- le respondía el chico –Bueno, es tarde, creo que deberías irte a dormir, mañana tienen un día ocupado-

-Tienes razón-

Se despidió del chico como las estrellas hacen cuando se sienten en confianza: con un beso en la mejilla, cosa que al chico le tomó por sorpresa.

Cuando la rubia llegó a su cabaña, el resto la bombardeó con preguntas sobre: si había visto a Mitchie o qué había estado haciendo.

-Nada importante- mintió Tess luego de decir que no había visto a Mitchie y que quizás estaba con su madre –Solo llamaba a mi mamá-

La noche pasó como todas para las chicas de la cabaña, pero para Mithcie fue una tortura eterna, aún dormida, solo podía soñar con Shane diciéndole que la amaba, y luego todo se volvía negro y se hundía, se hundía sin poder mantenerse de pie. Por encima del abismo que se dibujaba, aparecía Tess que rodeaba al chico por la espalda para luego besarlo. Siempre, en ese punto era que Mithcie despertaba, y dependía de las caricias de su madre para volver a quedarse dormida.

La primera clase del día fue de canto con la presencia de Brown y Mitchie necesitó todas sus fuerzas mentales para enfocarse. No había acudido al desayuno y su madre no la presionó más.

Al entrar a la sala de clases, las chicas acudieron inmediatamente a verla.

-¿Mitch?- dijo Lola al verla.

-¿Qué te pasó anoche?- preguntó Peggy.

-Nada- mintió.

-Hey- le dijo Tess sin imaginar las cosas que pasaban por la mente de su amiga –Ahora que estamos en clase ¿Podemos enfocarnos? ¿Qué haremos para la próxima presentación?-

-No se y ¿sabes qué? ¿Por qué no mejor le vas a preguntar a tu amiguito?-

Se retiró a conversar con Barron y Sander sin importarle que Caitlyn estuviera ahí. Por el otro lado, Tess y el resto no comprendían la reacción de Mitchie. ¿Qué se iba a imaginar Tess que Mitchie la había visto con Shane? ¡Y más aún! ¿Qué se iba a imaginar que se había molestado por eso?

-Hola chicos- saludó Mitchie a los Latinos, pero no tuvo tiempo de que le respondieran, ya que en ese momento entró Brown.

-Bueno, bueno clase, se que muchos nos conocemos, pero veamos con quien más rockearemos este año ¿eh?- Hizo su clásico juego con el dedo y seleccionó a una chica que Mitchie nunca había visto antes.

-Animo- oyó que le dijo Caitlyn.

-Ok ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó Brown.

-Maddie Russó-

-Bueno Maddie ¿Por qué no nos cantas algo? Para ver de qué estas hecha-

La chica miró al resto de la clase, tomó aire y cantó:

_You think you are going nowhere, when you're walking down the street … So why not? __Take your crazy chance, why not? I'll do the crazy dance. (__Versión__ original de Hillary Duff)_

(Crees que no vas a ningún lado, cuando caminas por la calle … Así que ¿Por qué no? Tomar esta loca oportunidad ¿Por qué no? Haré este loco baile)

-Wow, muy apropiada- la felicitó Brown cuando ya había finalizado.

El resto de la clase se basó mayoritariamente en afinación, distintas entonaciones, etc. Una vez ya finalizada, Mitchie corrió a su cabaña a recoger sus cosas. Pero se vio interrumpida por sus compañeras. Ya comenzaba a hostigarla esto de que bastaba que frunciera un poco el seño para que corrieran tras ella preguntándole qué le pasaba, todo el tiempo.

-Me mudaré, mamá se siente un poco deprimida por estar lejos de papá y no tenerme cerca y decidí acompañarla- mintió.

-Mitchie ¿Siempre eres tan considerada con todo el mundo?- preguntó Tess.

-No siempre- dijo antes de salir.

En el camino recordaba lo ocurrido la noche anterior, sus sueños y mezclándolo todo en su mente se puso a llorar. Como si las cosas ya no pudieran estar peor para ella, al poco andar chocó con Caitlyn.

-¿Estás llorando?-

-¿Te importa?-

-Normalmente te diría que no, pero siendo que traes tus cosas y la última vez que lo noté te juntabas con Tess, sí me importa-

-¿Sabes? Eres muy chismosa-

-¿Yo chismosa?-

-Sí, siempre te gusta tener la premisa, sea lo que sea, te afecte o no te afecte, siempre quieres saberlo todo, para parecer superior ante el resto-

-Wow, espera, no te desquites conmigo ¿si? Yo no tengo la culpa de que no seas capaz de defenderte por ti misma-

Mitchie ya se largaba cuando Caitly la tomó por el brazo.

-Mitchie, espera.- Respiró hondo –Lo siento, solo me dejé llevar, en verdad no quería decirte eso, ni pelearme contigo, es solo que Tess…- calló.

-¿Tess qué?- preguntó Mitchie ilusionada de que la chica ante ella le revelara alguna otra cosa como para odiar a la rubia aún más.

-Nada- continuó la chica mirando al piso. La dejó ir.

Mitchie continuó su camino pero antes de llegar a la cabaña de su madre volvió a chocar con alguien. Esta vez era Shane.

-¡Mitchie!- dijo al verla sin analizarla antes de notar que llevaba sus cosas e iba llorando –Les daré clase de manejo del escenario dentro de un rato, te veo…- se inclinó para besarla, pero la chica se hizo a un lado y siguió su camino sin siquiera mirarle.

No asistió a la clase de Shane, no quería encontrárselo otra vez y tener que ponerle atención. Estúpido ¿no? Solo si consideramos que el año anterior había sido capaz de asistir a las clases de Shane, aún cuando este no quería verla y todo el mundo le hacía el vacío. Pero bueno, la mente adolescente no es algo que tenga mucha lógica ni sea predecible.

En la tarde, cuando Mitchie se negaba a ir a cenar su madre la reprendió como hacía años no hacía.

-¡Mitchie Torres! No lo puedo creer ¿Esta es la hija que he criado? Cobarde, que huye de los problemas para no enfrentarlos, que no es capaz de poner un alto a una situación inconcebible y no es capaz de decir las cosas a la cara.-

-¡Mamá!-

-Tu padre estaría muy desilusionado Mitchie.-

-¿Y qué querías que hiciera?-

-Ser bien clara, si estás molesta con Tess decírselo y no hacerle creer que son problemas familiares. Ponerle también un alto a Shane, terminar con él. Si no se lo dices tú se lo diré yo –

-¡Mamá!-

-Lo siento, nadie juega con mi hija, por muy famoso que sea. Y ahora mismo vas a cenar, no quiero que mueras de hambre.-

Mitchie se puso de pie y se dirigió al comedor. Ante las señas de las chicas no puso atención, pero no pudo hacer lo mismo con las señas de Shane, Nate y Jason.

-¿Qué te ocurrió hoy?- le preguntó un muy preocupado Shane. –No fuiste a clases-

-Ah, eso- fingió –Sí, no me sentía muy bien, lo siento-

Comió su cena en silencio pensando en como terminar a Shane.

- Y ¿ya tienes algo pensado para la próxima presentación?- le Preguntó Jason

-¿Por qué todo el mundo se encarga de preguntarme lo mismo?- rió la chica forzadamente –La verdad no lo se, y ¿ustedes, presentarán algo?-

-Puede ser- presumió Shane en un tono de misterio.

Pasó muy poco rato para que Nate terminara de cenar y cuando lo hizo, él y Jason se retiraron dejando a Mitchie y Shane a solas. Como nadie podía saber lo que circulaba por la mente de Mitchie, supusieron que estaría bien y ambos tórtolos se los agradecerían.

-Shane…- comenzó Mitchie tímida –Tenemos que hablar-

-¿Sobre qué?-

-Sobre lo nuestro, he estado pensando… y creo que lo mejor será terminar-

-¿Qué?-

Shane no lograba comprender las palabras de Mitchie, según el, todo estaba de maravilla, entonces no entendía lo de: 'lo mejor será terminar'.

-Sí- continuó la chica.

-Pero ¿Por qué? Las cosas entre nosotros están bien ¿cierto?-

-No, no lo están, escucha...- pero las palabras no fluyeron de su boca, y lo único que logró idear fue fingir que estaba confundida, que las cosas entre ellos iban muy rápidas y que necesitaba un tiempo.

-Ah- dijo Shane un poco aliviado –Si es por tiempo, todo el que necesites, pero no vaya a ser que de pronto aparezca una fan gritona y quiera ocupar tu lugar-

Lo sabía, pensó Mitchie, ya estaba pensando en otras mujeres.

-Es broma- Aclaró Shane al ver que Mitchie no se reía.

Aú así, Mitchie no rió y se fue dejando a Shane solo en el comedor.

Los días siguieron pasando y Mitchie debió acostumbrase a ignorar tanto a Shane como a las chicas. Se enfocó en su música y al cabo de dos días, para la noche de la fogata logró inventar una nueva canción que había escrito. Que así a grandes rasgos hablaba de una desilusión (aunque no especificaba de que tipo) y que no le importaba que pasase, porque ella se repondría dejándolo todo atrás.

El público la ovacionó, pero sin embargo ovacionó aún más la presentación de Tess que decía así:

_Whenever things looks like their going wrong_

_There's nothing left but to call,_

'_cause calling a friend is worth_

_Than trying to fight on your own._

_Chorus_

_Took me a while to understand,_

_But you words finally made me sense,_

'_Cause there's nothing worst_

_Than giving you up like a worm_

_And I ain'__t giving up._

_Many of you'll think I don't really care_

_About nothing more than my hair_

_And that if I ever had a tail_

_I'd clean it up like no fair._

_Chorus_

_Even if you think like that, I can say_

_That there's nothing worst than pretend_

'_cause being as you are is the best_

_And no one can__ let you down._

_Chorus_

(Cuando quiera que las cosas parezcan ir mal

No hay nada más que llamar

Porque llamar a un amigo es mejor

Que tratar de pelear solo)

(Coro

Me tomo un tiempo entender

Pero tus palabras finalmente me hicieron sentido

Porque no hay nada peor

Que rendirse como un gusano

Y no me voy a rendir)

(Muchos creeran que realmente no me importa

Nada más que mi cabello

Y que si tuviera una cola

La limpiaría como a ninguna feria)

(Incluso si piensan así les puedo decir

Que no hay nada peor que pretender

Porque ser tu mismo es lo mejor,

Y nadie te podrá hacer caer).

Y aunque la letra era totalmente contraría a lo que sus otras letras habían sido, se podía saber perfectamente que era realmente Tess la que lo había escrito por su estilo totalmente Pop y computarizado. Su presentación conmocionó a todos, hasta al mismísimo Brown además que no se había presentado sola. Aunque todos sabemos que la idea de seguir siendo las segundas voces de Tess para Peggy y Ella no era opción, esta vez decidieron apoyarla debido al contenido de la canción. Eso además de que tuvieron bastante más participación y Tess les pidió consejos en cada ámbito de la presentación.

Cínica, pensaba por otro lado Mitchie mientras junto con la masa de gente se retiraba del lugar.

--

¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado.

Les contaré un secreto ¿sí? (aunque deje de ser secreto): Es increíble como fluyeron las ideas en este capítulo, que si bien no fue improvisado, se fue escribiendo prácticamente solo conforme apretaba las teclas del notebook.

Bueno, eso, cuídense, háganle caso a sus papis y cómanse todos sus vegetales (xDDDDD clásico de caricaturas)

No vemos en el próximo capitulo, y recuerden que esta vez la meta son 5 reviews ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Capitulo 8

Mitchie se retiró junto a una masa de gente, pero sabía si bien la masa mayor aún seguía frente al escenario, se venía lo mejor (el plato fuerte), Connect 3 a lo grande, pero de nuevo, ella no quería saber nada relacionado con Shane.

No muy lejos de ella, Caitlyn también abandonaba el lugar, no tenía ganas de ver la presentación y además, odiaba a Shane tremendamente por su actuación el primer día de Camp Rock. Vio la figura de Mitchie a lo lejos y decidió aproximarse, las cosas no eran como todos creían, a ella sí le importaba Mitchie, era su amiga después de todo, y verla triste, sin amigas, sin nadie a quién acudir más que su madre. Y, a todo esto, ¿Por qué no se quedaba a ver a su novio? Eso sí era raro. ¿Qué habrá pasado? Se preguntaba Cait para sí.

-¡Mitchie!- la llamó de entre la gente, pero la chica no dio señales de haber escuchado.-Mitchie- volvió a llamar, esta vez si tuvo respuesta.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Mitchie tratando esta vez de ser lo más amable posible.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿No vas a ver a Shane Gray?-

Por qué todos tienen que dar en el clavo siempre, se quejaba por dentro Torres.

-No, no lo voy a ver ¿Eso era?-

-Ehh…no, es que… Mitchie ¿Podemos hablar? Es que no creo que estemos haciendo bien las cosas-

-Puede ser…pero ahora no ¿si?-

Caitlyn se mordió el labio, no era la respuesta que esperaba, pero en fin, era algo y no le quedaba más que respetar a Mitchie.

-Está bien-

Ambas siguieron su propio camino luego de eso.

El día siguiente, mientras Mitchie se disponía hacía el comedor para tomar su desayuno, sin embargo algo distrajo su atención y aunque en un principio creyó que eran producto de su imaginación, pero terminó cediendo ante aquel melancólico sollozos.

-¿Caitlyn?- preguntó al encontrar a la chica tras unos arbustos. -¿Qué te pasa?-

-Nada-

-Pero… ¿Cómo? Si estás llorando-

-¿Y? ¿No eres tú misma la que insiste en preguntarme si me importa o no? Ahora yo te pregunto ¿En verdad te importa?-

Fue entonces que Mitchie reaccionó y logró darse cuenta de por qué Caitlyn insistía en preguntarle cómo estaba, o por qué estaba llorando, y aunque pareciera increíble, parecía que la chica sí se preocupaba por ella, porque al verla llorar sintió un enorme deseo de saber su por qué y no lograba entender como podía haberla tratado tan mal cuando ella había querido ayudarle.

-Sí- logró decir con intensidad –En verdad me importa, Caitlyn, lo siento, siento haberme portado como una tonta cuando solo tratabas de ayudar-

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Caitlyn sin saber a lo que se refería Mitchie.

-Es que ya entiendo porque me preguntabas por qué lloraba el otro día y eso, y… siento haber sido tan testaruda contigo-

-Om, eso- dijo Caitlyn haciéndolo ver claramente como si fuera algo menor.

-Bueno y… ¿Me vas a contar por qué lloras o no?-

Caitlyn tardó un poco en responder, pero finalmente lo hizo.

-Pero no aquí- aclaró poniéndose de pie -¿Vamos a desayunar?-

-Claro-

Ambas chicas caminaron al comedor y se sentaron en una mesa muy apartada de lo que podría tener relación con Tess o Shane.

-¿Y bien?-

-Lo que pasa es que hablé con mamá…-

-y…-

-Bueno, ya sabes que canta en un crucero y todo eso…-

-Espera ¿tiene esto que ver por qué odias tanto a Tess?-

-¿De dónde salió esa pregunta?- preguntó Caitlyn ya riendo un poco.

-No se, solo vino a mi mente, pero tiene que ver ¿o no?-

Caitlyn miró un punto fijo en su desayuno y se limitó a asentir, no sabía como, pero el sexto sentido de Mitchie había funcionado perfectamente esta vez y es que sí, gran parte de su problema se debía a Tess, o bueno no a ella exactamente, pero a su madre.

-Lo que pasa es que antes, cuando mis padres estaban juntos, mi madre iniciaba su carrera y mi padre, bueno, se dedicaba a representarla. Pero un día conocieron a TJ Tyller, ella necesitaba un nuevo representante, había despedido al último, y mi padre aceptó el empleo sin consultar a mi madre, luego discutieron y… el resto es historia-

- Osea que tu padre representa a TJ Tyller, pero ¿Cómo es que Tess no lo sabe? Osea, ya debería haberlo conocido o algo y ¿cómo no reconoció tu apellido? –

-Porque utiliza un seudónimo, y no, ya no la representa, este año la madre de Tess lo despidió dejándolo pobre.-

-Wow, no sabía que te había asado algo así…-

-Si bueno, nadie lo sabe, solo Brown, y ahora tú –

-¿Por eso llorabas?-

-Sí, se podría decir- mintió Caitlyn esbozando una sonrisa.

Lo que pasa, es que en realidad Caitlyn lloraba por una suma de hechos, que si bien tenían relación con lo que contaba, no era un sufrimiento nuevo y Mitchie no tendría como imaginarlo jamás. Luego de que su padre y su madre discutieran y su padre se fuera, su madre había quedado en la miseria, sin representante, sin dinero para costear uno y con una niña de 6 años a la cual cuidar y criar sola. Consiguió trabajo en un crucero y aunque la paga era buena, no le quedaba mucho tiempo libre y Caitlyn debió irse a vivir con sus abuelos. Su madre la visitaba en sus vacaciones y a su padre lo veía más seguido, pero aún así… estaba casi siempre sola. Por supuesto, ahora que le había contado al verdad a Mitchie, se sentía mucho más aliviada y ya no estaría sola.

No tan lejos de ellas como esperaban se encontraban las chicas.

-Es que no entiendo- decía Tess deprimida –Por qué el súbito cambio de actitud por parte de Mitchie-

-Ni nosotras Tess, pero no nos que da más que darle un poco de espacio para que se arreglé-

-Sí, Lola tiene razón, a veces no es bueno presionar una mala situación, solo empeoraría-

-Yo también quiero que vuelva Mitchie- decía Ella.

-Ella, no estás ayudando mucho- decía Peggy.

-¡Pero es cierto!- se defendía la chica.

-Como sea, es mejor mantenernos unidas, estoy segura de que Mitchie y Caitlyn pronto recapacitarán- aseguraba Lola positiva.

El chico de la mesa de al lado se acercó a ellas sin aviso y se sentó junto a Peggy.

-¿También está rara con ustedes cierto?- Era Shane.

Todas asintieron, pero el que lo hicieran no cambiaría mucho las cosas, Mitchie estaba enfadada tanto con Tess como con Shane y ninguno de los dos sabrían por qué, porque sencillamente, no había un por qué ¿Cómo sabrían ellos que la chica los había visto conversar y se había imaginado algo más?

Shane y las chicas siguieron su conversación por unos minutos, pero poco a poco las chicas comenzaron a pararse, muchas debían arreglarse para clase. Sin embargo, la única que no se retiró fue Tess y es que analicémoslo un poco ¿Qué más podría haberse arreglado? Si querámoslo o no, ella no estaba dispuesta a salir de su cabaña si no estaba perfecta.

-Tenemos clase de Hip-Hop ¿No?- preguntó Tess sabiendo que la respuesta era obvia.

Amiga de Mitchie o no, sus sentimientos no cambiarían así de un momento a otro, los sentimientos son algo que no se puede controlar y no perdería su oportunidad de estar un minuto más con Shane.

-Si- respondió el chico, ambos se pusieron de pie para retirarse y salieron del comedor hacia la próxima clase.

-Descuida, volverá- aseguró luego de un rato Shane –Eso espero- agregó con un suspiro.

- Ojalá-

Caminaron conversando y pronto el tema cambió y de Mitchie terminaron hablando de ellos mismos, retomando así su conversación anterior.

-Pero, haz estado mejor ¿no?- preguntaba interesado Shane.

-Sí, ahora sí- respondía sin medir su coquetería Tess. El chico le sonrió.

-¿Y? ¿Qué harás en la noche de pijamas?- preguntaba Mitchie ya fuera del Comedor. Ambas chicas se dirigían también a clases de Hip-Hop.

-La verdad, no tenía mucha intención de participar…-

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿Por qué no? Eres genial-

-No se… quizás podría ser ¿Por qué no hacemos algo juntas? –

-¡Claro!-

-¿Y qué te ayudó?- preguntaba Shane.

-Pues… tú, osea, la conversación… lo que me dijiste, eso-

-Wow, yo siendo una inspiración de vida, esto es algo nuevo-

Ambos rieron, y Tess, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió ganas de correr, sentir el viento en sus cabellos, disfrutar de la naturaleza, simplemente ser una chica completa. Shane le provocaba ese deseo, esa impulsividad a ser feliz. Corrió al muelle que estaba junto a ellos y respiró profundo.

-¡Hey!- la llamó Shane -¿Qué ocurre?-

-Jaja, nada ¿Por qué?-

-Es que no sabía que correr de esa manera era de tu estilo-

-¿Correr de qué manera?- preguntaba pareciendo inocente Tess mientras arreglaba su cabello tras su oreja.

-De esa manera tan… anti tú-

-Quizás es hora de cambiar y ser alguien nueva –

-Me gusta mucho que pienses así-

Quizás Tess mal interpretó esas palabras o ¿quién sabe? Quizás lo hizo al propio para probar que de lo que era capaz.

Dio un paso tímido aún insegura, pero luego, ya segura de que no había vuelta atrás tomó a Shane por las manos casi al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba para acariciar con sus labios embalsamados por el brillo sabor durazno los del chico.

Lo beso sin miedo y sin pensar en lo que pudiese pasar luego, era su momento y de nada servía arrepentirse.

--


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Lo beso sin miedo y sin pensar en lo que pudiese pasar luego, era su momento y de nada servía arrepentirse.

-No puede ser tan malo…- reía Caitlyn tras escuchar la historia de Mitchie mientras caminaban hacia su clase de Hip Hop – o no…-

Acababa de notar que no estaban solas y que al otro lado del camino, nada más y nada menos que Tess y Shane se encontraban unidos por un beso. No le bastó más que el sentido común para saber que la bomba estallaría en ese momento. Pero no quería ver a su amiga más humillada aún. Si estaba en su poder evitarlo, haría lo imposible por hacerlo.

Mitchie hizo un intento por ir y salir corriendo, pero Caitlyn la detuvo por el brazo aconsejándole se relajase y se fuera digna sin interrumpirlos. Se dieron media vuelta y volvieron por dónde habían llegado sin emitir ruido alguno. Tess y Shane nunca sabrían que los habían visto.

-No…- dijo Shane apartándose de la rubia con cuidado –Lo siento, tú sabes que estoy con Mitchie y estoy enamorado de ella-

Tess se tocaba los labios con los dedos mientras asentía y decía:

-Lo se, lo siento-

-Se como se siente cuando a uno lo rechazan, pero entiende…-

-Descuida, no importa, lo mejor será que… que nos olvidemos de eso-

Y aparentándose tranquila se marchó caminando en dirección a la sala de ensayo. Shane aguardó unos minutos antes de volver a emprender su camino a dar su clase. Antes de irse, se quitó el brillo labial que la chica le había dejado.

Tess tenía razón: era mejor olvidarse de lo ocurrido. Sería lo mejor para todos. Aún así, le sería difícil mirar a Mitchie sin sentirse culpable de la situación que acababa de vivir, aunque la chica no lo supiera, aunque él no tuviera la culpa…

Al llegar a la sala, pudo ver que la gran mayoría estaba ahí. Tess se arreglaba el gorro mientras Mitchie conversaba con Caitlyn. Actúa natural, se dijo a sí mismo.

-Clase, atención-

Todos lo miraron, incluso Mitchie, que aunque mil cosas pasaban por su mente tenía el firme propósito de mantenerse firme y no humillarse ante ese imbécil que la había engañado.

-Hoy veremos la importancia de un buen manejo de escenario, quiero que formen grupos de a cuatro.-

Mitchie comenzaba a rendirse ante sus impulsos, quería llorar ¿Y qué otra cosa se podía esperar? Le acababan de romper el corazón una vez más.

-Mitchie, seremos nosotras, Barron y Sander ¿cierto?- trataba de distraerla Caitlyn. Mitchie asintió apenas, su mirada seguía fija en Shane.

-Pasaré revisando los grupos- volvió a gritar Shane mientras se paseaba por el lugar.

Los ojos de Mitchie comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas más y más conforme Shane recorría los grupos acercándose al de ella. Finalmente, para cuando el sonriente chico llegaba al suyo, no puedo contener el llanto. Shane solo se encontraba a un par de metros cuando ella salió corriendo y su cara de desfiguró totalmente.

-¿Qué-?- trató de preguntarse antes de encontrarse cara a cara con Caitlyn, quien lo miraba fijo, seria y de brazos cruzados.

-Bien hecho genio… ¿Cuánto pensabas que iba a durar?- le reprochó la chica.

-¿Qué?- preguntó nuevamente sin entender –Barron, Sanders, háganse cargo de la clase por favor- fue lo último que alcanzó a decir antes de salir corriendo tras su amada.

-¡Mitchie!- gritaba mientras corría -¡Mitchie ¿Dónde estás?! ¡Espera!-

Cuando encontró su rastro la siguió, que suerte tenía haber sido el más rápido de la escuela (cuando asistía), pues no le tomó mucho antes de alcanzarla y tomarla por el brazo.

-¡Suéltame!- le gritó la chica.

-Sólo si prometes conversar-

-¡Suéltame!-

-Está bien, está bien- la soltó –Pero dime que te pasa, dime por qué hace días que me evitas, dime por qué lloras, quiero que me cuentes todo-

-¿Quieres? Y dime ¿a quién le importa lo que yo quiero?-

-¡A mí!-

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso si hace rato que no significo nada para tí?-

-Mitchie, TE AMO ¿Cómo puedes decir que no me importas?-

-¿Me amas? Por favor, te apuesto que es lo mismo que le dices a Tess y a quizás a cuantas más-

-¿A Tess? ¿Por qué le diría algo así?-

-No se, quizás para que su mamá te tenga en su círculo personal o ¿qué se yo? No soy tonta Shane, los he visto conversar a altas horas de la noche ustedes dos solos y hoy por la tarde, cuando por fin ya me reponía un poco, los vi besándose-

-Mitchie, espera, eso tiene una explicación muy simple-

-¿Sabes qué?- tomó aire para tratar de contener el llanto que le seguía luego –No se si quiera escuchar tus excusas- Se dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero Shane siempre perseverante la tomó por el brazo –Suéltame Shane, no quiero que me vuelvas a tocar nunca más-

Shane, con el dolor de su alma la dejó ir, una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. No quería volver a su clase, no quería que le vieran así, destruido y sin fuerza alguna.

Lentamente caminó a su cabaña. Nate y Jason corrieron a su encuentro al verlo entrar llorando.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Nate preocupado.

-Todo mal- gimió Shane dejándose caer como peso muerto sobre su cama con su cara hundida en la almohada.

-¿Es que te dio alergia otra vez?- preguntó Jason, que rara vez lo había visto llorar. Nate lo golpeó en el hombro, haciendo que emitiera un 'Ouch'.

-¿Quieres hablar?- le preguntó el golpeador a Shane sentándose junto en la cama –Te hará bien desahogarte-

-Mitchie no quiere verme, Mitchie no quiere verme más y todo por… todo por…-

-¿Todo por qué?-

-Primero se distanció de mí solo porque me vio conversando con Tess de noche-

-¿Por qué conversabas con Tess de noche?-

-Porque sentí que debía ayudarla en su proceso de cambio- sollozó un poco –Y eso no es lo peor, hoy en la tarde, mientras conversábamos, me dio un beso-

-¿Mitchie?-

-¡No! Tess…-

-¿Y tú que hiciste?-

-Por supuesto que no se lo respondí, pero Mitchie no se quedó a ver lo que ocurría luego-

-¡Osea que Mitchie los vio!- preguntó asombrado Jason, que comenzaba a entender el sentimiento de Shane.

-Si pues ¿por qué crees que todo está tan mal?-

-Hermano, eso es horrible-

-Lo se-

-Pero debes explicarle lo que en verdad pasó- le incitó Nate.

-¿Y crees que no lo hice?- respiró hondo –No quiso oírme, lo último que dijo fue: "no quiero que me vuelvas a tocar nunca más"-

Nate guardó silencio, ya no sabía que más decir, la situación de Shane era en verdad complicada y difícil.

-Entonces…- dijo de pronto Jason –No debes tocarla, pero eso no impide que le puedas decir lo que pasa-

-¿De qué hablas? Ya lo dije, ni siquiera me quiso oír-

-Ella no, pero….- hizo una pausa – ¿Qué tal todo el campamento?-

Shane no hizo nada por impedir que Jason hablara, ya lo conocía y sabía que no ganaría nada con contradecirlo o echar por tierra sus teorías. Solo bastaba con fingir escucharlo.

-Lo que quiero decir, primero hazle una carta, si aún así insiste en no querer hablar contigo, pues escríbele una canción y la cantas en final Jam, todo el campamento estará ahí y escuchará lo que tienes para decir, no se podrá negar a eso-

Shane y Nate miraron a Jason con asombro y luego se miraron entre ellos. ¿Era verdad? ¿Podía ser que en realidad Jason había le había dado la más genial idea del mundo?

-Wow ¡Jason es genial!- lo abrazó Shane –Pero… falta mucho tiempo para final Jam ¿y si es muy tarde para entonces?-

-Pues hazlo en la noche de pijamas, es en siete días, tienes tiempo para preparar algo-

-Jason, eres el mejor-

-ejeemmm- tosió Nate.

-Bueno, y tú Nate también-

Al día siguiente envió una carta a Mitchie con Barron, pero nunca supo si la chica la había leído o no, nunca se acercó a conversar con él. Por otro lado, procuró mantener más distancia con Tess, sabía que debía ayudarla a encontrar su sentido de vida, pero no podía ser tan descuidado cómo para no saber cuidarse cuando lo ameritase.

Trabajó arduamente en la letra de su nueva canción, es que con su mente perturbada por el miedo a perder a la chica, no podía pensar con claridad y le costaba mucho hilar las frases. Nate y Jason se ofrecieron para ayudarle, por supuesto.

-No, muchas gracias, pero esto es algo que debo hacer solo, o si no, no tendría el mérito real-

-Entiendo- le respondieron sus amigos y desde entonces no lo presionaron más. Aunque a veces debía interferir para hacerlo comer o dormir, estaba tan absorto en su trabajo, que casi siempre se le pasaban las horas.

Así pasaron uno, dos, tres, hasta llegar al séptimo día, día de la noche de pijamas. Eran las doce del día y estaba muy cansado, ya había trabajado mucho por una semana, y merecía un descanso antes del tan codiciado momento.

Puso el despertador a un par de horas antes del show antes de quedarse dormido. Debía relajarse un poco si quería que su show fuera lo suficientemente bueno para agradar a Mitchie. Ya había hablado con su tío Brown y habían acordado que sería el primero en cantar, así Mitchie no se iría como lo hizo en la fogata.

---

Bueno señoras y señores, chicos y chicas, he ahí el capítulo número nueve de 'Siempre listos' y tengo en verdad mucho que agradecerles su sintonía y todo eso. Pero a pesar de todo, sigo siendo humano y aunque sea muy poco, me fijo algunas veces en las cosas materiales.

A momento de comenzar a escribir este capítulo contaba con 34 reviews, bueno, poco a poco nos vamos acercando lentamente al final del fic, entre uno y tres capítulos más (lo más probable), es lo más probable, y en verdad me honraría mucho si lográsemos sobrepasar los 50 reviews en este fic. Sé que son más de 16 personas las que leen este fic, lo se porque he revisado el story traffic, y solo pido 5 reviews por capítulo. Aún así (cómo dije) me honraría mucho llegar a los 50. No se necesita estar registrado para poder comentar en este fic, ni siquiera se necesita dejar el mail, aunque me gusta que lo dejen, así puedo agregarlos a msn y enviarles una respuesta al review (cómo lo hago siempre).

Eso principalmente y agradecer enormemente a toda la gente que me lee y deja reviews. Los quiero.


	10. Chapter 10

¡Hola a todos! No había podido hacer el capítulo antes porque casi no he estado en mi casa, primero: tuve gira a Santiago así que ni una posibilidad de escribir porque ni tuvimos tiempo y luego, la semana recién pasada tuve una actividad en la que me fui a vivir a una casa que no es la mía y ayudar en un hogar de niñas por cuatro días, así que lo único que pude escribir ahí fue la canción de Shane. ¡Ups! Creo que hablé demasiado, no debí dar datos del próximo capítulo. xD

Bueno, aquí está al fin, el tan demorado capítulo.

Capítulo 10

Despertó con el sonido de su despertador. En verdad que odiaba ese sonido, pero en ese momento no hizo más que sonreír ante la idea de que al fin el momento había llegado. Se apresuró en vestirse asegurándose en no ponerse un calcetín distinto al otro o no ponerse la polera por encima del polerón y ese tipo de cosas que bueno… supongo que entienden.

Tuvo la precaución de vestirse antes de peinarse porque sabía que sería lo que más le costaría y es que con lo rebelde que ha sido su cabello desde siempre es difícil que quede como uno lo quiere para una ocasión tan especial. ¡Sobre todo si no estaban ahí sus estilistas! Para su sorpresa, no le costó tanto alisarse y eso le dio tiempo de afinar los últimos detalles.

Revisó su guitarra: afinada. Vocalizó un poco para ver si el sueño había afectado sus cuerdas como solía pasar: perfecto. Por último se dio un vistazo al espejo para _re_asegurarse que todo en su apariencia estaba bien: lo estaba. Corrió hacia "pijama jam" para encontrarse cara a cara con su próximo destino: reconquistar a Mitchie.

Entró por atrás para que nadie lo viese, era una de las cosas que había planeado con su tío Brown.

-¿Listo?- le preguntó su tío

-Sí- dijo temblando

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Estoy nervioso-

-¡Oh, vamos! Eres Shane Gray, no te has puesto nervioso por miles de personas ¿y te pones nervioso por una chica?-

-Sí…-

Sonrió levemente ante la idea de Mitchie. Su tío lo abrazó como no lo hacía desde antes que se hiciera famoso, lo hizo sentirse fuerte, completo y sobre todo: querido.

-Lo harás bien-

-Gracias-

Escuchó a Dee al otro lado de la puerta anunciarlo con su habitual entusiasmo. Respiró profundo antes de hacer su aparición en público.

-¿Qué tal todo el mundo?- preguntó mientras caminaba a tomar su posición tras el micrófono. Había una silla dispuesta para él. Se sentó en ella. El público gritaba emocionado. Su corazón latía a gran velocidad, pero ya hacía tiempo había aprendido a manejar esa emoción sin que le afectara.

-Bueno, está canción es nueva,- hacía como que afinaba su guitarra para controlar sus nervios, pero decidió dejar eso para mirar a Mitchie directamente en los ojos y hacerle saber que lo que decía se lo decía a ella por sobre todo el resto y que además, todo lo que decía era cierto –Le he escrito durante los últimos días y bueno… es un poco larga, pero está escrita desde lo más profundo de mi corazón- Dio un leve raqueo a su guitarra –Y comienza así…-

Comenzó a cantar tranquilamente mientras con su guitarra le daba el toque acústico al estilo unplugged.

_Flying the summer is passing by_

_But still there's just one thing on mi mind_

_Nothing can stop what's killing me_

_This selfish feeling is my enemy_

_People pass me by_

_But still nothing's right_

'_Coz every time I look_

_All I see is you_

_Tried to talk to you _

_To make it come through_

_But every time I stared _

_You just looked away_

_**If we tried I know **_

_**We can still be coming back**_

'_**Coz I love you**_

_**I really really swear I love you**_

_**I'm sorry if I did hurt you**_

_**I'm sorry for everything**_

_**Now I'm loosing my rhyme**_

_**But that's what happens when I'm thinking of you**_

_Please give me a chance_

_I swear it's not a lie_

_What happened the other night,_

_Was just something you shouldn't buy._

_I promise it's not my fault_

_And I know that's difficult_

_But I guess you still won't trust_

_That I'd like this to last_

_Forever and ever that's right_

_Yeah! For ever…_

_**If we tried I know **_

_**We can still be coming back**_

'_**Coz I love you**_

_**I really really swear I love you**_

_**I'm sorry if I did hurt you**_

_**I'm sorry for everything**_

_**Now I'm loosing my rhyme**_

_**But that's what happens when I'm thinking of you**_

'_Coz all's in my head is you_

_And every second ahead I think of you_

_Nothing dress in yellow can possibly_

_Stand between us I know._

_I don't want this to end_

_I want this to be no fence _

_No walls between us_

'_Coz this ain't an arena._

_**If we tried I know **_

_**We can still be coming back**_

'_**Coz I love you**_

_**I really really swear I love you**_

_**I'm sorry if I did hurt you**_

_**I'm sorry for everything**_

_**Now I'm loosing my rhyme**_

_**But that's what happens when I'm thinking of you**_

_**I'm sorry if I did hurt you**_

_**I'm sorry for everything**_

_**Now I'm loosing my rhyme**_

_**But that's what happens when I'm thinking of you**_

_Would you forgive me?_

Terminó de cantar luego de unos cinco minutos y el público entero gritó de emoción. Mitchie por su parte no podía creer todo lo que acababa de escuchar, la canción era tan hermosa y estaba dedicada solo a ella. Lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos de la emoción, lo que acababa de suceder era mucho más de lo que podía pedir.

Amaba a ese chico en verdad lo amaba, pero le había hecho tanto daño, en verdad tanto daño ¿cómo podría perdonarlo? Le había mandado cartas, había intentado hablar con ella, pero aún así, su corazón aún no cedía. En esos momentos, luego de la canción solo quería correr a él, abrazarlo, besarlo, hacer como si nada hubiese pasado ¿pero cómo? ¿Cómo podía llegar a él si ni siquiera estaba segura de haberlo perdonado?

Shane vio a Mitchie desde el escenario y la vio llorar, no supo si era de alegría o de enojo, y el miedo se apoderó de él mientras salía por la puerta de atrás (por donde había entrado).

-Amigo, estuvo excelente- le felicitaron Jason y Nate al salir del escenario.

-Gracias…- respondió el chico un tanto deprimido.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó Jason.

-Es que… ahora no se que hacer…-

-Debes ir a ella y preguntarle directamente lo que ocurrió- insistió Nate.

-Pero y si aún así no quiere verme…- sus ojos se teñían de rojo y sus amigos pudieron notar con claridad que el chico estaba aterrado ante la idea de un rechazo.

Lamentablemente ninguno de ellos tenía la respuesta o la solución al dolor que el chico sufriría de ser así.

Finalmente Nate logró decir luego de un muy incomodo silencio:

-Nunca lo sabrás si no le preguntas-

Shane se secó las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir de sus ojos y les entregó su guitarra antes de salir para enfrentarse a lo desconocido.

No querían que la vieran llorar ni que le preguntaran cosas sobre lo que había pasado, por eso Mitchie decidió salir al campo. Necesitaba estar a solas por un rato.

Cuando el chico salió por atrás para volver a entrar a la cabaña por la puerta principal vio una silueta en el campo y no tardó en reparar que efectivamente se trataba de Micthie. Lentamente caminó hacia ella temiendo a cada paso lo que para él era lo peor del mundo. Tiritaba por completo y estaba muy nervioso. Muy ansioso.

La chica escuchó sus pasos y volteó al ver quien era. Todo su sistema se paralizó al ver que era el chico por el que lloraba. Ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer o decir ambos estaban muy nerviosos. Se sentían como niños ante la idea de entrar a una habitación sin luz.

Finalmente el chico logró encontrar la forma de iniciar una conversación y tímidamente tanteó:

-¿Podemos hablar?-

La chica asintió en medio de un par de sollozos. Shane le indicó con su brazo si encontraba que sería mejor si caminaran. Así comenzaron su camino entre los árboles.

-Y…- continuó probando su suerte el chico -¿Qué te pareció la presentación?-

Mitchie no contestó, no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para referirse a eso. Mil preguntas recorrían su mente y todas querían solución.

-Quiero que me cuentes lo que pasó- exigió la chica con tono pasivo pero firme (dentro de lo que se puede en un llanto).

Shane miró al suelo y empezó a contarle la historia desde un principio un tranquilo y se podía saber claramente por la forma en que la contaba en que decía la verdad y que cada palabra le pesaba enormemente en su mente como si de alguna u otra forma reconociera que su error fue descuidarse.

-Ese día íbamos conversando y de pronto inició una pequeña carrera hacia el muelle, quedé desconcertado, no creí que ese fuera el tipo de cosas que ella hiciese. Me hizo reír es cierto, pero no creí que eso le significara indicio de algo, quizás fue mi culpa que malinterpretara las cosas, pero te puedo asegurar en un cien por ciento que no le respondía el beso, de hecho, incluso la hice a un lado y le dije que las cosas no eran así, que yo… que yo te amaba y no podía pensar en nadie más… y que…-

-Shane…- le interrumpió la chica, ya no podía aguantar más, le creía totalmente, su corazón le decía que lo había perdonado.

En menos de lo que una persona podría parpadear, se abrazó a su cuello y lo besó como hacía rato lo deseaba. Shane la tomó por la cintura y la besó de vuelta.

La emoción que le influía el alivió sacudía su cuerpo y lo llenaba de energía. La besó por largo rato en muchos besos, cada uno como si fuera el último de su existencia, la extrañaba y mucho. No podía creer como había sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin el sabor de damasco de sus labios. Los amaba.

La chica, por el otro lado se dejaba besar y lo abrazaba fuertemente por el cuello. Aspiraba su aroma que siempre le había brindado seguridad. Se sintió en casa. Lo amaba.

Tess pasó por ahí y al verlos ahí no pudo evitar sonreír, aún cuando había sido ella la que había provocado todo el problema, no lo había hecho intencional y lo del beso… bueno, solo se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos. Dentro de su corazón sabía que lo que estaba viendo era lo correcto. Por un lado sentía un poco de pena de haber perdido. Pero por el otro, sabía que en realidad no era así, no había perdido, sino que había ganado. Había ganado algo que nunca había tenido de verdad: una amiga.

Sí, quizás Mitchie no la perdonara fácil, pero al menos ella tenía la convicción de cómo sentía y cómo habían pasado las cosas. Se dio cuenta de que nunca había tenido una amiga porque ella nunca había sido capaz de querer a alguien así. Siempre era ella la que le exigía fidelidad y cosas al resto, pero ella nunca había cedido ante alguien porque sintiera que le iba a hacer daño. Por eso, aunque Mitchie no la perdonara, ella la sentía su amiga.

Los dejó solos hacerse ahí, sabía que era lo meno que le debía a Mitchie.

-¿Me perdonas?- preguntó Shane cuando por fin habían dejado de besarse.

-Mmmm… dejémoslo en que sí- sonrió, peor luego se apresuró en agregar – ¡Pero nunca más!-

-Por supuesto que no- sonrió Shane –No sería capaz- la abrazó y siguieron caminando por la ribera del lago. Mano en mano caminaron hasta sentarse bajo un árbol a mirar las estrellas. Refrescaba y Shane le cedió su chaqueta a su novia. Lentamente entre la vista del lago y las estrellas se fueron quedando dormidos.

---

¿Y? ¿Qué tal este capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado, recuerden de comentar, y descuiden, que los comentarios no quedan registrado automáticamente, pero eso no significa que no se hayan enviado.

Bueno, cómo siempre y debido a que la canción de Shane era en verdad muy larga, aquí les dejo la traducción (es aproximada):

_Volando el verano se pasa_

_Pero aún así, solo hay una cosa en mi mente_

_Nadie puede detener lo que me mata_

_Este sentimiento de culpabilidad me mata._

_La gente me pasa_

_Pero aún así no está bien_

_Porque cada vez que miro_

_Todo lo que veo eres tú._

_Traté de hablar contigo_

_Para que todo pasara _

_Pero cada vez que miraba _

_Desviabas tu mirada_

_Coro:_

_**Si lo intentamos yo se**_

_**Aún podemos volver**_

_**Porque te amo**_

_**En verdad en verdad que juro que te amo**_

_**Perdón di te lastimé**_

_**Perdón por todo**_

_**Ahora pierdo mi rima**__ (en inglés la canción tiene rima pero aquí la pierde)_

_**Pero eso es lo que ocurre cuando estoy pensando en ti.**_

_Por favor dame una oportunidad_

_Juro que no es mentira_

_Lo que pasó la otra noche_

_Eso solo algo que no deberías creer_

_Prometo que no es mi culpa_

_Y se que es difícil_

_Pero supongo que aún no confiarás_

_Que yo quiero que esto dure_

_Por siempre y siempre, es verdad._

_Sí, por siempre…_

_**Coro**_

_Porque todo lo que está en mi mente eres tú_

_Y cada segundo que pasa pienso en ti_

_Nada disfrazado en amarillo podría_

_Interponerse entre nosotros lo se._

_No quiero que esto termine_

_Quiero que sea sin barreras_

_Sin murallas entre nosotros_

_Porque esto no es un campo de batalla._

_**Coro**_

_¿Podrás perdonarme?_


	11. Chapter 11

Hola todo el mundo, bueno aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo. Tenía la idea de hacerlo más largo pero me ha tomado mucho tiempo en escribirlo y no me gusta dejar la historia tanto tiempo sin actualización, me hace sentir cómo si le hubiese abandonado, y eso no me gusta.

Lamento haberme demorado tanto tiempo en escribirlo, pero es que es tan horrible que todos los días nos dan un trabajo nuevo en el colegio. Espero que la próxima semana sea la última con evaluaciones. ¡En verdad lo espero! Así podré dedicarme por completo a escribir el final de esta novela y que qude bien bonito con mucho cariño para ustedes. Bueno, los dejo con el fic para que lean tranquilos.

Capitulo 11

Al amanecer, fueron despertados abruptamente por, nada más y nada menos, que Brown. Tomó a su sobrino del brazo sin importarle el abrupto despertar del chico.

-¡AAaahhh!- gritó la súper estrella pop, despertando a la chica junto a él.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- le reprochó Brown muy enojado.

-¿De qué hablas?- se quejaba Shane adolorido.

-¿Quieres que me cierren el campamento?-

-¿Por qué? ¡Ay!-

-Brown, por favor suéltalo- intentó Mitchie.

-¡Silencio!- hizo un gesto con la mano –Ahora ustedes dos síganme antes que alguien los vea-

No se podría decir que ambos chicos lo siguieron, porque de hecho, fue él quien los llevó a su cabaña. Mitchie temía, no lograba entender el por qué de la reacción de Brown y lo brusco de sus movimientos, lo único que entendía, es que por alguna razón, estaba muy enfadado con su sobrino y de paso con ella también.

-Tío Me puedes explicar ¿Qué diablos pasa?-

-Eso es lo mismo qué yo me pregunto. ¡Creí que conocías bien las reglas!-

-¿Qué reglas?-

-¿Sabes lo que pasaría si la prensa se entera? O _peor_ ¿Si su _mamá_ se entera?-

-¿De _qué_ hablas?-

-Shane, yo se que es una etapa, y créeme que por mí feliz que hayan hecho las pases, pero no de esa manera en mi campamento-

-¿Con la canción? Pero si tú mismo me ayudaste-

Mitchie guardaba silencio, no sabía que decir y entre peleas tío-sobrino prefirió no meterse.

-Sí Shane, con lo de la canción, con nada más te ayude, entiende que eso de las relaciones tiene que tomarse con más responsabilidad, no así a la intemperie en un campamento para menores-

-¿Relaciones?- En ese momento Shane por fin comprendió que su tío no estaba pensando en una inofensiva siesta a la luz de las estrellas -¡Tío!-

Mitchie se sonrojó muchísimo ante la idea de lo que Brown había estado pensando entre ella y Shane (si falta se más clara aún, al Brown encontrarlos de madrugada dormidos en medio de los árboles, creyó que ambos habían sostenido una relación sexual).

-Tío… estamos _vestidos_- indicó a su ropa como un niño asqueado ente la idea de cómo se concebían los bebes.

Brown se sonrió un poco ante esta inocente acotación por parte de su sobrino, pero cesó rápidamente, al ver que los chicos no le encontraban la gracia.

-Osea que no…- intentó decir conteniendo la risa que aún lo aquejaba.

-No…- se apresuró a responder el chico impaciente.

-Está bien, váyanse a sus cabañas rápido antes que alguien los vea y piense lo mismo que yo-

Los chicos no dijeron nada, ni siquiera se miraron antes de salir de ahí. ¿Qué les pasaba? De repente se sentían completamente avergonzados, cómo dos niños. Pero no tenían ocho años…

Ya en su cabaña Mitchie le daba vueltas al asunto una y otra vez, y aún así, no entendía el por qué su estomago se revolvía al recordar la escena. Pero aunque ella no lo supiera, lo que le pasaba era que por mucho tiempo vió el hecho cómo algo totalmente ajena a ella y el comentario de Brown rompió sin aviso su burbuja. En otras palabras, era normal que se sintiera así si desde que conocía a Shane nunca había pensado en ello.

-¡Mitchie!- la llamó su madre desde fuera de la cabaña -¡A despertar, necesito tu ayuda en la cocina!-

-¡Ya voy!-

Rápidamente se cambió de ropa, para que su madre no viera que acababa de llegar.

-Te ves linda- le felicitó Connie al ver su atuendo.

-¡Gracias!- le respondió su hija totalmente contenta, felicidad que su madre sabía no se debía solo al cumplido.

-Wow, si que estás alegre hoy-

-Sí, si lo estoy-

De pronto los pensamientos que la perseguían desaparecieron para dar paso a la emoción de haberse reconciliado con Shane.

-¿Se puede saber a qué se debe?- Mitchie sonrió.

-Me reconcilié con Shane-

-¿En serio? Hija ¡eso es grandioso!-

-Lo es-

Ya llegaban a la cocina cuando Caitlyn las alcanzó.

-¡Hola Mitchie!-

-Hola- le saludó su amiga.

-Hola Caitlyn- la saludo Connie.

-Hola Connie-

-Eehhh…. Creo que iré a preparar las tazas por allá y ustedes preparen los panes aquí-

Ambas chicas sonrieron en señal de acuerdo. Se pusieron a armar los panes con jamón y queso.

- ¿Qué pasó ayer luego de la Noche de Pijama?- Preguntó Caitlyn mientras agregaba margarina a uno de los tantos panes.

Mitchie sonrió entusiasmada mirando a Caitlyn. La expresión de la chica cambió al ver que su amiga no se alegraba con ella.

-¿Volviste con él?- preguntó Caitlyn con expresión seria.

-¡Sí!-

Caitlyn giró sus ojos y dejó salir un leve suspiro.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿no te alegras por mí?-

-Mitchie, sabes que no me cae bien, además, después de todo ¿Cómo puedes dejarlo todo pasar así? ¿Y Tess?-

-¿Tess? ¿Qué tiene que ver?-

-Que ella es la principal responsable, no me digas que la perdonaste a ella también…-

-Ehhh… Aún no hablo con ella…-

-¿O sea que vas a hablar con ella?-

-Por supuesto, es lo justo-

-Haz lo que quieras-

Fue el fin de la conversación. El resto de los panes los hicieron en silencio, Caitlyn no entendía la postura de Mitchie, y es que era demasiado orgullosa.

Cuando la hora de desayunar llegó ambas se fueron a sentar a una mesa, aún sin hablar. Estaban comiendo cuando Shane se acercó con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Al verlo llegar, Mitchie volvió a sentir el extraño revoloteo en su vientre e inevitablemente se sonrojó mushísimo.

-¿Qué tal?- preguntó el chico a ambas sentándose junto a su novia que se sonrojó aún más.

Caitlyn miró su plato y sin decir una palabra se retiró.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Shane.

Por un momento Mitchie no respondió, pues seguía ocupada en controlar sus sentimientos. Ya cuando al menos logró encontrar su voz respondió:

-Nada, ya sabes cómo es-

Shane se encogió de hombros. Era cierto, ya casi había olvidado lo mal que se llevaban desde inicio de campamento. Eso pasaba cuando algo tan grandioso le pasaba como volver con Mitchie, llegaba a olvidar todos los problemas pasados.

-No entiendo por qué es así-

-Es difícil…-

-¿Sabes que pasó?-

-Sí, no es que sea contigo el problemas es con…-

-Tess- finalizó la 'más que obvia' respuesta Shane.

-Sí-

Confidencialmente y con sutileza Mitchie le fue contando a Shane la historia de Caitlyn. Todo lo que había pasado con su padre.

-Wow, debe ser duro- comentaba Shane atontado.

-Sí debe serlo, Caitlyn está muy afectada con eso-

-¿No podemos hacer nada para ayudarla?-

-No lo creo-

-Pero aún así es una lastima que odie a Tess por eso, después de todo, no es su culpa-

Mitchie frunció el seño al oír a Shane defender a Tess, pero bien en el fondo sabía que tenía razón. La conversación le recordó que debía hablar con la chica para aclarar las cosas y rápidamente se despidió del cantante.

---

Bueno, eso es por hoy para que no crean que no pienso en ustedes y en continuar mi historia jejeje.

Quiero agradecer enormemente a todas las personas que leen este fic, porque hacen que mi día tenga un sentido. ¡En serio! Cuando tengo tiempo (que claramente no ha sido este último mes, pero cómo sea) ya no llego a mi casa a mirar el techo, sino que a pensar en qué nuevo detalle agregarle a Siempre listos. Por eso muchas gracias ^ ^


	12. Chapter 12

Bueno, bueno, se que aún no tengo los 5 reviews, pero quise darles un regalo de navidad bastante adelantado para ver si así se motivan y se animan a comentar los que aún no lo han hecho. Ayer tuve bastante tiempo libre, por lo que me dediqué a seguir escribiendo y adivinen qué… ¡terminé siempre listos! Pero eso sí no subiré el capítulo final (que es el que sigue a este) hasta no obtener los 5 reviews (ojo!) en este capítulo, por lo que tendrán que ser personas totalmente distintas, y, se me acaba de ocurrir ¿qué tal si para hacerlo más emocionante el final de esta historia? (que lleva ya bastante tiempo en la red sin ser terminada) Pedimos al menos 3 reviews de personas registradas en Fanfiction y al menos 2 de no registradas. Por supuesto, pueden dejar más reviews si gustan, nunca están de más.

Aquí les dejo el capítulo 12 (recuerden que originalmente debía ser la continuación del 11, por eso que es corto xD):

Capitulo 12

Apenas salía del comedor cuando en medio del campo se encontró con Tess, venía conversando junto a Ella, Peggy y Lola.

-¡Tess!- le llamó Mitchie mientras se aproximaba – Necesito hablar contigo ¿Puede ser?- Su tono era firme y desafiante, las chicas se impresionaron al oírlo de parte de Mitchie.

Tess enmudeció un par de segundos mientras pensaba si estaría bien o no, pero finalmente decidió que era lo que tenía que ser. Después de todo, desde un principio debió de haber sabido que besar a Shane no le saldría gratis. De hecho, lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido, es sólo que en ese momento pareció haberlo olvidado.

Asintió levemente con la cabeza. Las chicas miraba de Tess a Mitchie y de Mitchie a Tess, y de a poco, mientras se golpeaban con los codos y se hacían señas con los ojos las dejaron solas.

-Escucha Mirchie… no fue mi intención…- intentó decir justificarse Tess ante de que Mitchie la tapara a preguntas y la enfrentase cómo lo había hecho en años anterior. Pero era tarde, Mitchie ya había comenzado a hablar sin prestar la más mínima atención a las justificaciones de Tess.

-¿Quiero saber por qué lo hiciste? ¿Creíste acaso que te ibas a burlar de mí? O para ti Shane es simplemente el "premio"- hizo un gesto con los dedos en señal de comillas – que debías tener para recuperar tu popularidad-

Tess quedó en blanco nunca había visto a Shane como un premio a su popularidad, al menos ese verano, pues realmente lo encontraba lindo y muy atractivo, y bueno… los sentimientos cambian, pero muchas veces perduran en el tiempo.

-Responde- le incitó Mitchie.

Tess tragó saliva. Ya era demasiado que se quedara ahí callada, el año anterior la habría tapado a humillaciones si le hubiese hecho una cosa así. Pero… ya no era la misma de año anterior, algo había cambiado en su interior. Ahora concebía el significado de la amistad y dentro de ella, consideraba a Mitchie cómo tal.

-Ya te dije Mitchie, no fue mi intención que las cosas pasaran así, y te puedo asegurar que Shane no tuvo la culpa de nada-

-Eso ya lo se, ya hablé con él. Es contigo y de lo que piensas hacer que hablo.-

-Shane fue muy bueno conmigo, de cierto modo me dio todo el apoyo que necesitaba. Me dijo que él había pasado por lo mismo y que es en la gente con la que comparto que debería apoyarme. Que él se apoyo en ti para poder cambiar.-

Mitchie escuchaba todo con doble sentimiento, por un lado, estaba aún completamente enfadada con Tess por lo que había sucedido, pero por el otro sabía que no tenía que ser tan dura con ella y que no debía juzgarla ni crearse una opinión final hasta que escuchase todo lo que iba a decir. Pero, a pesar de todo no podía dejarse llevar por todo lo que le dijera la chica. No tenía cómo saber si lo que decía era cierto o no.

-Ya, está bien, entiendo eso y lo bueno y maravilloso que es Shane, pero lo que quiero saber es por qué lo besaste.-

-Es que…- Tess sabía que llegarían a ese punto, sin embargo anhelaba que se tardara un poco más en llegar –No se, supongo que por lo mismo, por lo "tan maravilloso" que dices deseé tener un hombre así a mi lado y … no se, creo que confundía un poco las cosas, por eso te pido perdón, o sea, no debí haber actuado así, fue tono y totalmente anti top.-

Las palabras fluyeron lo más natural posible, Tess ni siquiera pudo contener su frases de diva como "o sea" o "anti top" y eso Mitchie lo tomó en consideración. Realmente le parecía sincera. ¿Pero cómo saberlo?

Descubrió que no lo sabría nunca si no le daba otra oportunidad a Tess, sólo el tiempo demostraría si decía la verdad o no.

Mitchie titubeó unos segundos, no sabía como dejar las cosas claras en esta situación.

-Mmmm…- comenzó –Supongo que podrías tener razón-

-¿Me perdonas?-

-No lo se… dejémoslo en que es algo se vendrá o no… pero si se repite…-

-¡No se repetirá! Lo juro, o sea, ¿Cómo no cumplirlo?- rió.

Todo parecía estar bien, cada chica siguió su camino. Para Mitchie, en lo personal, se podría decir que todo estaba de maravilla, había arreglado sus problemas con Shane, Caitlyn y entonces, con Tess. Pero en la noche mientras comía con Shane recordó que no lo estaba. Seguía todavía un tema sin resolver.

Caitlyn seguía enfadada con Tess, y las cosas no cambiarían mientras no hablasen de ello. Tess se mantenía ignorante en el por qué Caitlyn la trataba así y por otro lado debido a que Shane defendía a Tess, Caitlyn seguía atacándolo con indirectas.

Mitchie volvió a hablar con Shane sobre el asunto para ver que podían hacer.

-Wow, en verdad que es complicado- decía Shane mientras devoraba un pedazo de pan. –Mira, no creo que las cosas entre Caitlyn y yo se arreglen si se arreglan con Tess, pero creo que ellas podrían arreglar lo suyo si le tocas el tema con Tess y luego ellas dos lo solucionan.-

-¿En serio crees que es lo mejor?-

Shane asintió mientras se preparaba para tomar un trago de leche.

-¿Y cómo es eso de que no se arreglarían las cosas para ti si se arreglan entre ellas?- preguntó Mitchie dándose cuenta entonce del completo mensaje de Shane.

El chico tragó rápido lo que tenía de leche en la boca.

-Pues…- Mitchie lo miraba atenta y su semblante se frunció levemente al ver el titubear de su novio. –Es que… recuerdas el primer día cuando Caitlyn armó aquel alboroto porque no quería compartir la cabaña con Tess… bueno… cuando ustedes se fueron tuvimos un pequeño intercambio de palabras y le dije que tenía suerte de que fuera mi tío el director porque o si no yo ya la habría expulsado-

-¡Shane!- exclamó la chica un tanto moletas pues no conocía esa parte de la historia.

-Sí, bueno, me pasé un poco, pero no importa tanto, yo estaré bien si todo se arregla para ellas- Sonrió mirando a Mitchie a los ojos. La chica lo miró de vuelta y también sonrió.

-Te amo- le dijo antes de besarlo.

***

Al día siguiente Mitchie hizo todo lo que estaba en su mano para hablar con Tess, sobre el asunto de Caitlyn, pero parecía ser imposible, siempre estaba acompañada de las chicas y entonces que todo se había arreglado entre ellas las chicas no paraban de invitar a Mitchie a almorzar, a dormir a su cabaña o a nadar en lago. Invitaciones a las que Mitchie no se podía, por supuesto negar, si ya hacía días que extrañaba hacer con sus amigas.

Pero estando siempre en grupo era muy difícil hablar ese tema tan delicado, sobre todo, porque estaba segura de que a Caitlyn no le gustaría que todos se enteraran.

Finalmente, al anochecer, mientras las chicas iban en busca de su segunda porción de comida, junto a Shane llamaron a Tess a su mesa a conversar. Jason y Nate ya sabían de la situación, Shane no podría haberse callado algo así con ellos cuando eran sus "hados" padrinos (o padrinos mágicos si gustan) que le ayudaban a solucionar todos sus problemas.

Le contaron todo y Tess no podía evitar quedarse en blanco.

- Pero… No puede ser, me habría dado cuenta ¿No creen?-

Mitchie y Shane iban a contestar casi al mismo tiempo pero Nate fue más rápido.

-Muchos artistas usan seudónimo- dijo

-Sí, pero nunca había escuchado que un manager usara uno-

-De hecho lo hacen- agregó Shane –En este caso, el padre de Caitlyn solía representar a la madre de Caitlyn, por eso es totalmente justificable, pues no sabes hasta qué punto se puede complicar la situación si cualquiera sabe que son marido y mujer.-

Finalmente, cuando Tess lo aceptó todo. Se puso de pie para retirarse, tenía mucho en qué pensar.

-Con permiso- dijo antes de irse.

Caminó sola hasta su cabaña y se tendió a pensar en qué haría. Si el padre de Caitlyn se había quedado sin trabajo por culpa de su madre, sería muy probable que se viera enfrentada a una crisis económica en su familia. Por supuesto, esto sólo ocurría en su mente, pues Tess se olvidaba de que la madre de Caitlyn tenía un trabajo también, además de que sus abuelos tenían ahorros sustentables.

Llamó a su madre para hablarlo con ella. Luego vería cómo lo hablaba con Caitlyn, porque eso era seguro, tendrían que hablar sobre el tema.

Trató de dormir pero no pudo, tantas cosas daban vuelta en su cabeza, su madre había dicho que trataría de arreglar las cosas, pero aún así estaba la conversación. Por otro lado, las preparaciones para Final Jam comenzaban en dos días y no tenían nada preparado, ni si quiera sabía cómo se distribuirían los grupos.

---

Sha shaaaaan… ahora, a esperar sus increíbles reviews se ha dicho! Jaja, lo quiero cuídense mucho.


	13. Chapter 13

No quiero hablar porque o si no me voy a emocionar y no voy a poder parar de escribir…

Capitulo 13 (y último)

Mitchie caminaba junto a Caitlyn hacia la cabaña de la primera. Estaban ansiosas, al día siguiente comenzarían las preparaciones para Final Jam.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?- le preguntaba Caitlyn.

-Aún no se, quizás hago con Shane, pero no se, depende… ¿Qué vas a hacer tú?-

-Aún no lo se yo…-

En ese momento alguien las alcanzó.

-Caitlyn ¡espera! – Era Tess.

-¿Qué quieres?- respondió la chica con su habitual mal humor.

-¿Mitchie?- continuó Tess. No tuvo que decir más, Mitchie entendió perfectamente que era momento de dejarlas así que con una sonrisa las dejo.

Mientras se alejaba escuchó que Tess decía:

-¿Podemos hablar?-

La chica continuó su camino deseando que todo saliera bien. Tenía tiempo libre y nada que hacer, así que tomó su cuaderno con sus canciones y corrió al comedor. Tenía ganas cantar, lo que fuera, estaría bien. Abrió su cuaderno y se encontró con una letra que había escrito hace unos días, prácticamente la había olvidado, la había comenzado a escribir cuando vio a Shane con Tess la primera vez y tardó mucho tiempo en terminarla y corregirla, sólo le faltaba la última parte.

Tocó un par de acordes en el piano y comenzó a cantar:

_I didn't want to say I'm sorry_

_For breaking us apart_

_I didn't want to say it was my fault_

_Even though I knew it was_

(No quise decir lo siento

Por separarnos

No quise decir que era mi culpa

aún cuando lo sabía)

-Wow- dijo una voz muy conocida tras ella que la hizo saltar del asiento –Te has inspirado ¿eh?-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Mitchie al ver que era Shane.

-Sólo pasaba por aquí cuando escuché a la chica de la voz y quise entrar a ver quien era- rió el chico sentándose junto a ella – y ¿Qué cantabas?- Tomó el cuaderno y lo leyó. –Es buena ¿La cantarás para final Jam?-

Mitchie se sonrojó un poco.

-Eehhh…. No…-

-¿Por qué no?-

-No lo se-

-La podemos cantar juntos si quieres-

-¿Qué? ¿Y Nate y Jason?-

-Será divertido que intenten algo ellos- rió, sabiendo que ellos se negarían –A ver ¿intentémoslo?-

Cantaron juntos, Shane siguiendo a Mitchie:

-I didn't want to say I'm sorry, for breaking us apart- comenzó Mitchie.

-I didn't want to say it was my fault even though I knew it was- cantó Shane haciendo que la letra calzara perfectamente.

***

Los cinco días de preparación fueron pasando y los chicos se fueron, bueno, preparando para el tan ansiado momento.

Parecía ser que las cosas entre Tess y Caitlyn se habían aclarado, pues ambas formaban junto a Peggy y Lola el nuevo grupo para final Jam. Ella había decidido repetir lo del año anterior y volver a ser con Sander y Barron e intentar una nueva canción. Sólo quedaban por definirse Nate y Jason.

-¡Amigo! ¿Cómo piensas que seamos sólo Jason y yo?- preguntó Nate un día mientras Mitchie los visitaba en su cabaña.

-Nate, tu cantas bien y Jason toca de lujo, además, recuerda que a las chicas les encanta oír a Jason cantar también-

-Sí, pero esto es FINAL JAM- siguió diciendo Nate.

-Además- agregó Jason –Yo también quiero tocar con Mitchie-

Todos lo miraron extrañados.

-¿Qué? Canta genial y nunca hemos cantado con ella, yo digo se le haría bien un toque femenino a Connect 3 aquí en Camp Rock.-

-Además que…-

A todo esto Mitchie permanecía calada, pero llegó un momento en que concordó con Jason en que sería genial hacer algo los cuatro y se lo dijo a Shane al oído.

-¿Estás segura?- respondió el chico en voz alta y clara. Mitchie asintió.

Y así continuaron los preparativos para Final Jam, esta vez Connect 3 completamente conectados y con un bonus Connect (Mitchie), y solo quedaban dos días para el gran día.

***

El día había llegado y todo era un caos en Camp Rock, todos andaban afinando los últimos detalles para el show.

El grupo de Tess iba magnífico, al igual que el de Ella y bueno, para qué hablar del de Mitchie, que realmente prometían hacer de ese Final Jam un gran espectáculo.

-Estoy nerviosa- reía Mitchie tras el escenario. Shane la abrazaba por la cintura.

-¿Nerviosa de qué?- le preguntó Shane haciéndose el galán.

- De que te desafines- bromeó Mitchie y Shane rió cómo aquella vez en el lago cuando Mitchie le dijo que sí era un tonto. La chica lo abrazó y se dieron un último beso.

En el escenario se escuchaban los aplausos provocados por la canción de Caitlyn, Tess, Lola y Peggy, "_We wan'na stay here_" (queremos quedarnos aquí). Ya habían pasado Ella, Barrron y Sander cantando "_What we're living for_" (Para lo que vivimos) y entonces era el turno de Mitchie, Shane, Nate y Jason de presentar "_On the line_" (hasta aquí).

-¡Está bien, está bien, ya los escucho aplaudir!- animaba cómo siempre emocionado Brown –Pero ahora, redoble de tambores por favor, es la hora de nuestro último grupo, denle un aplauso a ¡Connect 3! Oh, y a la señorita Mitchie Torres por supuesto.-

El ritmo comenzó a tocar, Nate y Jason tocaban sus guitarras al compás, Mitchie tomó aire y comenzó a Cantar (N/A: Para no tener que interrumpir la canción a cada rato, Mitchie será cursiva normal, Shane cursiva con subrayado, Nate cursiva con negrita, y Shane y Mitchie juntos cursiva con subrayado y negrita).

_I didn't wan'na say I'm sorry_

_For breaking us apart_

_I didn't wan to say it was my fault _

_Even though I knew it was_

_I didn't want to call you back_

_Cause I knew I was wrong_

_**Yeah, I knew I was wrong**_

_Chorus_

_One in the same, never to change_

_Our love was beautiful_

_**We got it all destined to fall**_

_**Our love was tragical**_

_Wanted to call,__ No need to fight_

_You know I wouldn't lie_

_But tonight, __**we'll leave it on the line**_

_Listen baby!_

_**Never would've said for ever**_

_**If I knew we'd end so fast**_

_Why did you say I love you?_

_If you knew that it wouldn't last?_

_**Baby I just can't hear what you're sayin'**_

_**The line is breaking up**_

_Or is that just us? Or is that just us?!_

_Chorus._

_Tried to call again and get in your mailbox_

_Like a letter left unread_

_Apologies are often open-ended_

_**But this one's better left unsaid**_

_Chorus._

_**But tonight… We'll leave it… on …The…**_

El aplauso rompió por parte del público. Final Jam había terminado, Camp Rock había terminado, pero Mitchie y Shane nunca terminaron de cantar la canción, no lo dejarían todo en la línea y no dejarían su romance ahí. La distancia y las barreras no los volverían a separar.

Traducción de On the Line (Versión original: Demi Lovato ft. Jonas Brothers):

_No quise decir lo siento_

_Por separarnos_

_No quise decir que era mi culpa _

_Aunque sabía que lo era_

_No quise llamarte de vuelta_

_Porque sabía que yo estaba mal_

_**Sí, sabía que yo estaba mal**_

_Coro_

_Uno en lo mismo, nunca cambiar_

_Nuestro amor era hermoso_

_**Lo teníamos todo destinado a fracasar**_

_**Nuestro amor era trágico.**_

_Quería llamar,__ no hay necesidad de pelear_

_Tú sabes que no te mentiría_

_Pero esta noche, lo __**dejaremos hasta acá.**_

_¡Escucha! (bebé)_

_**Nunca habría dicho para siempre**_

_**Si hubiese sabido que terminaría tan pronto**_

_¿ Por qué dijiste 'te amo'_

_Si sabías que no iba a durar?_

_(bebé) __**No puedo escuchar lo que dices, **_

_**La línea nos está separando.**_

_¿O somos sólo nosotros? ¡¿O somos sólo nosotros?!_

_Coro_

_Traté llamarte otra vez y quedar en tu buzón de entrada_

_Como una carta sin leer_

_Las disculpas son casi siempre con finales abiertos_

_**Pero ésta es mejor dejarla sin decir**_

_Coro_

_**Pero esta noche… lo dejaremos… Has…ta…**_

---

No puedo creer que haya terminado una historia de largo completo conforme la publicaba por capitulo siendo que la comencé hace tanto tiempo. Por eso me tomaré este espacio para un merecido monólogo.

Primero y lo más fundamental de todo es agradecerle a cada uno de ustedes que leen este fic porque son muy lindos. Y sus reviews también. Pero me gustaría mencionar a todos aquellos que han comentado siempre listos hasta la fecha de publicación de este capitulo porque gracias a sus reviews es que la historia ha llegado a su final. Si no hubiesen comentado las primeras tres personas, no hubiese escrito el tercer capitulo dónde les propuse que por cada 3 reviews subiría un nuevo capitulo.

Luego, con forme se me ponía compleja la cosa por no tener Internet y todo eso, además de todo el trabajo que me empleaba el colegio subimos la cuenta de los reviews a 5… y siguieron apoyándome.

Lo más increíble fue que cuando les pedí por favor llegar a los 50 reviews en lo que quedaba de historia lo hicieron antes de que publicara el siguiente capitulo. Bueno, alguien dejó muchos más reviews de lo que debería, pero eso me demostró que en realidad había gente que deseaba con ansias siguiera la historia y por eso estoy muy, lo juro que, tremendamente agradecida a todos.

Las personas que han comentado Siempre listos desde sus comienzos a la fecha son:

Xiqui

Danika Pattison (Perri)

Lis Black next MD

SweetEssennce (Maggy)

Harukita-Grabeel

FerJonasholic-SDSJ

Zedka

Pilikali

G.y.t (creo que es lo mismo que G.Y.M, si no, disculpen)

Chobitsharuno07

naTaliiajOnaz1 (naTaliia, creo)

taiji-ya16

Sheba7

Ninaa Jonas

Rocio

aLFA

Ilse Eréndira Yáñez del Angel (Nahomi)

Yolanda

Laura

Jasmin

Karla

Aniaa

roshitaa

Bueno, me tardé un poco en escribir y revisar los reviews, pero ya que los he nombrado debo dar las gracias (ya lo dije, y lo diría un millón de veces si fuera necesario). Si alguien aparece dos veces es porque probablemente se cambio el nombre al escribir los diferentes reviews.

Cuando propuse lo de los 50 reviews, tenía también una idea en mente, imitando un poco la idea de una amiga, me propuse a mí misma dedicar un one-shot fic para aquella persona que resultase ser el número 50. La elegida es Ninaa Jonas. Ya hablé un poco con ella y protagonizará una historia de Camp Rock (Skoolout) con Shane Gray (que no tendrá nada que ver con Siempre listos), así que quedan cordialmente invitados a leerla cuando la suba. Me gustaría que nos dieran apoyo en esto.

En agradecimiento a todo su apoyo, quiero además mencionar dos personas que han sido un gran apoyo en el transcurso de esta historia: a Maggy y a Perri. Perri es una de las primeras en comentar en Siempre listos y ha seguido apoyándome hasta el final. Y Maggy es una amiga que conocí gracias a esta historia con la cual hablo prácticamente cada vez que me conecto al MSN.

Pero para todos, incluso aquellos a quienes no he nombrado, quiero dedicarles los secretos de Siempre Listo y todas las cosas curiosas que me pasaron respecto al tema.

Si el Guideline me lo permite, lo publicaré como un anexo a la historia en lo que sería un capitulo 14. Para todos aquellos que vayan a seguir leyendo, nos vemos en el anexo.

Para los que no, muchas gracias por leer el fic y ayudarme a crecer un poquito más.

Ojalá que lean alguno de mis otros fics.


	14. Anexo

Para evitar cualquier problema con las Guidelines, le he pedido a Mitchie hablé por mi en esta ocasión, de este modo no podrá considerarse este espacio como una gran nota de autor que si no cómo un anexo relatado por un personaje.

Anexo

Chicos y chicas, soy Mitchie Torres y quiero contarles todo lo que ocurrió mientras Carime Jackson escribía nuestras experiencias bajo el título Siempre Listos:

Carime comenzó a escribir esta historia el 15 de Agosto de 2008, para el cumpleaños de su abuelita, curiosamente ese día era también un día de tremenda importancia para Carime. Coincidía con el cumpleaños de Joe Jonas, era el día de la asunción de la virgen, que pareciera no tener relación con el tema, pero Carime es muy Católica y le agradece todo a ella. Además, mientras escribía el primer capítulo (su familia hacía sobre mesa junto a ella), se robaron la camioneta de la familia, qué para que la gente se haga una idea, anda por ahí con la calidad de la de Troy Bolton (para los que vieron High School Musical 3). Por poco se le borró el trabajo por alertar a todos (ella fue la que escuchó el motor). ¿Se imaginas se hubiese borrado? No podrían haber conocido lo que pasó con nosotros.

Para cuando comenzó la historia Carime tenía la idea de hacerla completamente Tess, y para que fuera aún más gran de el desafío hacerla TessxShane (no le gusta esa pareja y e ahí el desafío), por suerte, las cosas fueron cambiando o si no, habría podido volver con el. Lo amo.

Para establecer la personalidad de Tess, Carime se basó en gente que conocía ya sea que fueran popular o simplemente un nivel socio económico más elevado que el de ella, mezclándolo con un poquito de ella misma, para cuando Tess se sentía avergonzada o tímida frente a un cambio en ella.

Siempre listos es la única historia que Carime no le ha mostrado a sus amigas antes de subirla. Sólo le mostró el primer capitulo a su prima para constatar que Tess fuera lo suficientemente superficial como para comenzar el relato y los primeros 2 capítulos a una amiga que ni siquiera supo si lo continuó leyendo después de que no le mandase el resto de los capítulos.

Además, debo decir y aclarar, que todas las canciones que cantamos y escribimos en la obra son de extremos derechos de Carime Jackson, exceptuando On the line que es cantada por Demi Lovato y los Jonas Brothers originalmente.

Una gran curiosidad fue que Carime no conocía On the Line cuando se originó todo mi problema con Shane, de hacho, la conoció hace unas tres semanas luego de que volviera de su experiencia en Santa Victoria, por lo mismo, de momento que escuchó la letra de la canción que quedó paralizada ante la idea de que era cómo lo que nos había pasado. Y averiguó bastante para saber que significaba en forma práctica la expresión On the line (pues 'en la línea' no le decía nada) antes de darnosla.

Finalmente, Carime me pidió les dijese, que la historia fue finalizada el día 13 de Diciembre del 2008 (o sea, prácticamente 4 meses después de que la comenzó) pero debió de esperar a los 5 reviews del capitulo 11, para luego subir el 12 repetir el asunto y llegar al último (13).

La únicas veces que escribió los capítulos sin esperar los reviews fueron, los tres primero, pues todavía no se tomaba la dinámica de los reviews. El capítulo 5 porque cómo dije estaba en fiestas patrias y no tenía nada más que hacer, y el 12 y 13 porque se había comprometido con ustedes a terminar el fic en cuanto terminaran las semanas de trabajos, además de que se encontraba "inspirada" cómo para escribir harto.

Espero que con mi intervención en el anexo hayan logrado crearse una imagen de todo el empeño que Carime nos puso. Además, y esto sí es lo último, me pidió que le repitieramos que estaba muy agradecida a ustedes y junto a Shane les damos las gracias por ella:

_**Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias**__ y mil gracias. _


End file.
